Zelgadis' Gambit
by Findel
Summary: It has been five years since try and Zelgadis is searching for a cure. He comes across a book that tells how to get to the work of Lei Magnus. The only problem...the items belong to others.
1. To Gamble

**Zelgadis' Gambit**

**Chapter: 1**

**To Gamble**

* * *

Well new idea. I think it will be fun.

* * *

Zelgadis sighed has he sat in his booth at the royal library in Sailoon. He had received a ring from Amelia years ago that allowed him entrance to any library in Sailoon. He flipped through the books he had picked out but still found nothing of use to him. Zelgadis set the first book aside while thinking, 'Here we go again same old song and dance. I've checked all of these books over and over again but here I am repeating myself.'

Zelgadis had continued to look for his cure. It had been almost five years since the incident with Darkstar and his separation with the rest of his companions. He had traveled near and far to look for anything that could be his cure. No matter how much time he spent in searching he always continued to look. He never gave in, never gave up, and continued to stay on the move. He had not kept in touch with his friends during the five years as well. 'I don't need to drag them into my problems. I can continue on until I find the cure. Once I'm done then I will have time to catch up,' Zelgadis thought as he put the second book away.

Zelgadis pulled the book on the bottom of the pile out and looked at it. The book itself did not have a title or any special covering. It was just a plain and old leather bound book. It was in the back parts of the library were he was sure only the truly dedicated mages would have ventured back to find the book. The book had been dusty and looked like if it was brought into sunlight it would have disintegrated. Zelgadis flipped open the old book to be assaulted by dust that had made its way into the pages of the book. After coughing for a few moments Zelgadis regained his composure and began to read the book. 'It seems to be a journal...It might be worth while,' Zelgadis thought as he began to skim the journal.

After about twenty minutes Zelgadis had stopped on a odd section of the journal. It seemed that the author had diverged from talking about his travels and began talking about a mage that was legendary to those that knew their history. 'And, so I came into the hospitality of Lei Magnus himself. The great sage of our time welcomed me into his home and I could not decline. After spending some time with my host I learned that he had begun work on a very interesting project. There were people out there that would love to get a hold of his research and use it for nefarious means. So he was working on a way to keep his research secure. That way was so odd that no thief would ever figure it out on his own. Lei Magnus encapsulated his lab and research within a dimensional pocket that he created. Next, the great sage, who is an outstanding artist began to paint six paintings. Again, to the normal eye they are just paintings but if someone gathered the paintings and put them in the right order then they would open the door to the dimensional lab.'

There was a spark in the eyes of Zelgadis as he thought over this new and interesting find. 'This could just be a hoax...I need to do a little more research before I make any moves,' he thought as he gathered the books and walked away to put them back in place.

After a good hour of searching Zelgadis found what he was looking for in a registry of art. After going through over half of the book Zelgadis finally got his answer, "The six paintings of Lei Magnus. All paintings are owned by museums or private collectors. Listed here are the last known owners at the time of this printing."

Zelgadis smiled before looking around and making sure no one was around. After making sure he was alone he pulled a small knife from his boot and slow began to cut the page from the book. After finishing the job Zelgadis folded the page into a small square and placed it in his pocket. He then replaced the knife back into his boot before closing the book and moving to replace the book on the shelf.

* * *

After the library Zelgadis quickly made his way out of Sailoon before he was noticed by anyone. After making it outside the gates of the city he slowed his pace and walked like a normal traveler heading down the road. After a few hours of walking Zelgadis found a spot to set down for the night. He quickly gathered enough wood for the night and built a fire. As he sat next to the fire Zelgadis pulled out the page and unfolded it. "What do I have here," he asked as he read the list.

"The first painting by Lei Magnus is located in the Sailoon national museum of art," Zelgadis smirked as he thought about how close he had been to the first painting.

'Well, even if I was that close it is useless to go after the paintings until I have a base of operations,' Zelgadis thought before he placed the page back in his pocket.

Zelgadis got an idea before smiling, "The old church...I used it as a base when looking for the philosopher's stone. I can up the defenses a bit and have quite a hideout."

* * *

It had taken a week but Zelgadis had made his way back to the old church he had once used as a hideout years ago. He sighed as he look at the old place and began to think, 'I'm going to need to do some work here if I'm going to do this.'

Zelgadis walked into the church and looked around. The main open hall would work fine as it was but the back areas were the spots that needed his attention. Zel walked to the back half of the church and smirked, "This is were the work begins."

He kneeled down to the ground and cast his spell, "Bephis Bring."

Zelgadis controlled the spell as he dug a hole into the ground a good four stories. He stopped the spell before looking and saying, "Now to form."

Zelgadis used another spell to create stairs going down to the bottom of the hole he had created. The stairs spiraled down the hole until they hit the bottom. Zelgadis then jumped into the hole before shouting, "Ray Wing!"

He floated down to the bottom before looking at the wall facing towards the area under the church. "Now for the main work.," Zelgadis said to himself as he focused.

Zelgadis began to form the earth and made two rooms. The first room was a medium sized room that he planned to use as a private space and the second was a large space he planned to use as a lab and the area to store the paintings once he began his plan. Zelgadis took his time as he shaped the lab so that he had a place for books, for chemicals, and for the storage of the paintings. After finishing with the lab Zelgadis smiled and walked back to the hole. He then recast the ray wing spell and flew back up to the top. Once back at the top he formed the earth back over his work before make a trap door to access the stairs. After that was done Zelgadis walked to the old room that he used as a bedroom. He kneeled next to the old bench before moving the top off. Under then top was a mask that he thought he would never have to wear again. The mask was made of bone and made to cover the top half of his face. It was pure white with small spike jutting out of the sides. Zelgadis turned the mask over in his hands before slowly bringing it to his face. 'When I was young; before Rezo found me, I had to steal to survive. The best way to do that was to hide who you were. Normal person by day...thief by night. They knew me well when I was young...they gave me a name back then,' Zelgadis thought as he attached the mask and stood.

He looked outside as the sun began to set and smirked. "The Black Wolf is back."

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	2. Black Wolf's Return

**Zelgadis' Gambit**

**Chapter: 2**

**The Black Wolf's Return**

* * *

More fun times.

* * *

Atlas City was the first target he thought of as he had made his plan. Zelgadis knew what was ahead but before he could begin with his main objective he needed to pull a few other jobs. If he was going to go after the paintings he would have to assure there would be a way to protect them if he was away. The best way would be to attract a bandit gang to his side. He did not relish the idea of working with lowly bandits but he had already made his decision. 'In for a penny in for a pound I guess,' Zelgadis thought to himself as he walked through the gates of Atlas City.

Zelgadis walked down the streets of the city as he looked for a likely mark. He knew the types of places to hit. Not a mom and pop store but the homes and business of the rich. After casing the city for over two hours Zelgadis had found his mark. 'Now to just find a place to hang out until it is time to strike,' he thought as he made his way back across town to a pub.

Zelgadis sat in a dark corner as he waited for night to fall. The time crawled and it was all he could do to keep his mind focused on the mission ahead. The time drew near and Zelgadis could feel his body start to get tense. He had not done this in years and he knew that he was more than likely to be a bit rusty. But, he also knew that being tense would not help him. He ordered an ale and waited. Once the ale came to him Zelgadis took a few quite gulps before setting the mug down again. He took a second to clear the taste from his mouth. He was not normally a drinker and it did not help that the pub's ale was not that pleasing to his tastes. After a second he quickly finished the ale off so that he would not have to deal with the terrible flavor. He left some coins on the table to pay for the ale before walking into the streets. Zelgadis walked down the road while slowly making sure that there was no one watching him. After a moment he ducked into an alley and pulled the bag from within his cloak. He pulled out the bone mask and the black clothes he had bought. He quickly changed into the black suit, that was an exact replica of his normal clothing, and then placed the mask on his face before saying, "Time for the Black Wolf's rebirth."

Zelgadis then jumped up to the top of the roof. He crouched like a giant black cat as he allowed his eyes to become used to the darkness. He watched to see what the town watch patterns were around the area he was planning to strike. After about twenty minutes he began to move; bounding from rooftop to rooftop as he headed uptown without being seen. He finally made it to the building across the street before crouching and waiting. He watched as the town guard walked past while taking notes on the normal routine. After the guards had made a complete circuit Zelgadis knew the amount of time he had. 'It seems to take the guards about twenty-five minutes to take their circuit. Now once they leave this street I have twenty-five minutes to break in, steal the goods, and make my way out,' Zelgadis thought to himself.

After sitting for another minute the guards left the street and Zelgadis leapt across to the building he had targeted. It was a store belonging to a merchant of rare items. Zelgadis knew that this merchant was very rich because of the way he conducted business but that was not the main reason for this crime. He had seen an item within the shop that he knew would come in handy later on when he began his actual plans. Once he landed on the roof of the store he quickly moved towards the back while making sure he did not make noise. Zelgadis then lowered himself down to the street before moving to the back door. Zel then pull the lock picks from his belt and began to work on the lock. After about two minutes he heard the lock click and smiled. He placed the picks back into his belt and entered the shop before slowly closing the door behind him. 'That was too easy,' Zelgadis thought to himself as he crept towards the front.

Zelgadis moved slowly as he had plenty of time to grab the item and go. After another five minutes of slow going Zelgadis made his way to the front of the store. He moved behind the front desk and turned to see the item he was after. It was a large crystal that he knew was used to spilt spells in multiple directions. He pulled a glass cutter from his belt as the item was in a glass case. Zelgadis slowly cut a circle in the glass before placing his palm under the glass to catch the circle. After, placing the glass down, Zelgadis reached in and grabbed the crystal. Zelgadis placed the crystal into a pouch and was about to turn when he noticed something else. He picked up five stones with runes etched in red. His eye got wide for a second before pocketing the stones as well while thinking, 'Binding stones...you fool you shouldn't leave these out where people can see them,' Zelgadis thought as he began to chant a spell, "Flare Arrow."

The arrow appeared in front of Zelgadis and he grabbed it before beginning to leave his mark. Zelgadis turned to the wall and used the flare arrow to burn a shape of a wolf's head into the wood. Zelgadis smirked before turning and heading back towards the back door. As Zelgadis was about to open the door he felt something hit him in the head before he heard, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Zel sighed before standing to his full height before turning slowly and saying, "I would advise you stop now."

Zelgadis came face to face with the shop owner as he glared at the man that had just hit him with a broom. The man's courage drained from his face as he saw the slitted eyes of the thief. The owner began to back away and Zelgadis could see he was about to shout when he reached out his hand and said, "Sleep."

The shop owner was hit by the spell and began to fall. Zelgadis quickly moved and caught the shop owner before he crashed into the stairs. Zel laid the man down before turning and going out the back door before anyone else could interrupt him. After getting outside Zelgadis jumped back onto the roof and began to run. He quickly jumped to the next roof and continued his run. The stealthy part of the mission was over and now he was quickly running out of town. Zelgadis continued to run as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop while heading towards the walls of the city. As he approached the wall Zel jumped into the air and shouted, "Ray Wing!"

Zelgadis took to the air as he flew out of Atlas City and into the night. He flew for an hour before he found a clearing to land in. Once Zelgadis landed he changed back into his normal traveling attire and took the bone mask off of his face. After finishing his change of clothes Zelgadis began to walk back towards the road and then down the road once he found his way. Zelgadis chuckled as the adrenaline continued to run through his body. He had forgotten how his former profession made him feel. It gave him a rush as he took from people. Maybe that's why he had decided to quit when Rezo had found him. Maybe he did not want to admit that there was this side to him. A side that was willing to do whatever it took to accomplish his goals. "Once I find my cure I can leave this life behind," he said to himself as he continued to walk down the road, "I'll retire once I'm done."

It was true that Zelgadis could easily retire with all of the adventuring he had done. Every once in a while he would come by treasure when he was looking for a cure and he kept a decent bit of it when he could. "I'm not a fool. You need money to live in this world and once I'm done with my cure hunt I'll have all I want. I'll be human again and I will have more than enough money to live out the rest of my life."

After a while Zelgadis stopped off in a clearing to make camp for the night and get some sleep. As he sat and looked into the fire he had built he thought, 'Can I retire? I keep saying I will but can I give this life style up?'

Zelgadis had gotten used to never settling down and always being on the road. He had gotten used to being a loner and a mercenary for hire as he had done multiple times to get his hands on information that could lead to a cure. Could he actually bring himself to stop moving, to settle down in a house and just live in one place? 'Probably not,' he thought to himself as he prepared for sleep, 'Knowing how hard habits die I may never give up this nomadic life...not for a house and the boredom of everyday life...maybe if there was an incentive.'

* * *

Around a month, and a few jobs later, Zelgadis made it back to his base of operations. As he thought about his next move he heard a group approaching. He quickly pulled the bone mask on his face before the men entered the ruins. The pack of men were a bunch of bandits and Zelgadis had been expecting them to show up sooner or later. The lead man move forward and said, "So you're the Black Wolf...I was expecting something bigger."

Zelgadis snorted before replying, "Whatever rumors you have heard leave them at the door. What makes you think you are worthy to work as my underlings?"

The group laughed before saying, "We aren't going to be no one's underlings. Just one thief versus all of us..."

Before the boss could finish his sentence his head left its shoulders and blood sprayed into the air as Zelgadis was on the other side of the bandits with his sword drawn and bloodied. The rest of the bandits quickly crumbled and prostrated themselves before Zelgadis as they clambered, "Please, don't kill us...he made us do it."

Zelgadis wiped off his sword before smirking and saying, "Well, either you serve me or you die. You know where my hideout is so the only way to stay alive is to swear loyalty to me."

"We will...we will," the bandits said as they waited for his answer.

Zelgadis placed his back in his scabbard and chuckled before saying, "Good...but be warned if you betray me then your fate will be just like his."

The bandits agreed before they rose and then asked, "What do you want us to do?"

"I want you to go out and recruit more bandits. Once you have a decent number bring them back here and we will begin my true plans to make a haul," Zelgadis replied.

The bandits quickly left on their mission and Zelgadis smirked as he thought, 'Phase two complete.'

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	3. Enter Lina Inverse

**Zelgadis' Gambit**

**Chapter: 3**

**Enter Lina Inverse**

* * *

Time to throw in everyone's favorite sorceress

* * *

Zelgadis sat on the old seat in the back of the church's main chamber. He watched from behind his mask as the bandit gang he had gathered celebrated their last haul. He sat in the chair with his chin resting in his right hand. The bandit gang, which had named themselves The Wolves Claw, had grown to a large size but they were mostly bandits. A few that had come to his call where more like him, thieves that preferred stealth over holding up their prey. It was in these few lieutenants that Zelgadis felt any comradery towards. The thieves that served him were the only two he let in on the master plan. His first in command was a young man that went by the alias Jackal. The young man dressed all in black like his leader and hid his face with a bone mask from the skull of the animal of his namesake.

The second was a young woman that took the alias Fox. Fox preferred dark browns rather than that black that the two males decided upon. Her mask was made of the bone of a skull of a fox and thus completed the theme that the three kept. From behind the mask and cloak came the long auburn hair that Fox also drew her namesake. She looked over at her leader before saying, "You seem bored Wolf. I thought you would like that the guys got a large haul."

Zelgadis let out an undignified snort before replying, "It's all fine and good that the men are doing well but these jobs are boring. You know what I'm after and until the museum of art in Sailoon decides to put the painting back on display then we are stuck pulling small jobs."

Jackal chuckled slightly before saying, "It takes quite a thief to give up easy loot and go after something like that. But, of course that's why you earned the title of the best."

Zelgadis shifted his chin to the other hand before crossing his right leg over the left. He watched for a moment before the doors flew open. Zelgadis quickly stood as Jackal and Fox flanked their leader. Everyone calmed as it was a bandit that had been sent out on a fact finding mission. The bandit ran up to Zelgadis with a piece of paper before saying, "It's what you've been waiting on boss."

Zelgadis unwrapped the paper to see it was a flyer for the limited time showing of the Lei Magnus painting housed in the Sailoon Museum of Art. Zelgadis smiled under his mask before letting out the laughter he no longer wanted to hold in. The outburst from the normally stoic wolf got everyone's attention before Zelgadis announced, "It is time for one of the greatest capers in the history of the world!"

The group of bandits let out a shout of celebration as the wolf's next caper would be one that topped anything done before. As they cheered Zelgadis made his way through the mob and walked towards the back of the old church. As he was about to descend into his underground hideout he stopped and said, "I know you're there Fox."

The young woman stepped out of the shadows and sighed before replying, "That never works on you. One day I'll find out what you hide down there...and how your senses are so sharp."

Zelgadis smirked before he turned and said, "I need you to setup a hideout in Sailoon. It would be foolish to try to run out of the city with the painting...I need a stash point for a while."

Fox nodded before replying, "Of course."

Zelgadis watched as Fox disappeared to go prepare for her mission. He sighed before thinking, 'You would not be that amazed by the answers to your questions fox.'

Zelgadis then turned back to the trap door and opened it before climbing the stairs down to his private quarters.

* * *

The Sailoon Museum of Art was preparing for the showing of the Lei Magnus painting in their collection. At the middle of it all was one very hyper princess in Amelia Wil Tesla Sailoon. The young princess was a ball of energy as she lead the organizing of the exhibit. "Okay, now let's move those items over. We want to make sure there is enough room to view this painting. It is a once in a lifetime event."

As Amelia directed the movement of everything in the section of the museum another figure sat and watched as she licked on an ice cream cone. Lina Inverse had been coming through town when she had heard about the event and decided to stop. One she had not seen Amelia in quite sometime and it she was not about to miss the opportunity to see one of the rare paintings of Lei Magnus. As she finished off her ice cream her attention was grabbed by Amelia, "Miss Lina, are you sure Mister Gourry was okay with volunteering with moving the exhibits?"

Lina smirked as she watched Gourry trying to move a huge exhibit and complaining the whole way. She smirked and replied, "Of course he is okay. If he isn't he has me to deal with."

Gourry, hearing the threat, quickly began to move the exhibit without a word. Lina smiled as the blonde swordsmen continued to do the heavy work. Lina and Gourry had continued to travel together after the events with Val-Gaav and Darkstar but Lina had felt restless afterwards. 'Most would say settle down...make a family...you've got a man you should just settle down,' Lina thought as she could not help but slightly bristle at that idea.

She liked Gourry, she liked him a lot but the passion she had hoped for just was not there. She would drop hints, leave clues, and try everything she could to get him to react but he never seemed to get the subtle hints. She was not ready to end the relationship completely but she had thought about cheating a few times. 'I don't want to hurt him but a girl wants some romance in her life,' Lina thought as she moved towards were Amelia was still giving orders.

Lina stretched before saying, "I think they've got it Amelia. You can stop giving out orders."

"But, Miss Lina, this is a once in a lifetime showing. If it isn't perfect then what will the viewers think," Amelia almost balled and the idea of not doing a complete job.

Lina smiled at Amelia as she seemed to have kept her innocence since the last time they had met. Lina continued to watch as Amelia continued to give orders and she could not help but think, 'The only thing missing is Zel. I'm sure he is off looking for some cure lead but it would have been nice to talk with him again.'

Lina could not deny it; she knew that if she wanted to have the most intelligent conversation that Zelgadis would have to be there. Amelia and Gourry were good friends but it was Zelgadis that had the best head on his shoulders. She did miss the chance to talk theories with someone on her level but she also knew that in the end Zelgadis would usually be too gloomy and anti-social to really get much out of him. 'I mean hell he's better to be around when he is against me. At least he talks then and doesn't just sit there in silence,' Lina thought.

It was true the main times that Zelgadis seemed to be lively, or as lively as Zelgadis got, where during the times when he was fighting against her. When he was on the other side he was somewhat exciting but once he came back to the fold he reverted into the silent and cold chimera that everyone was used to seeing. Lina sighed before thinking, 'Come to think it has been really boring since the last time we were together.'

Lina turned away from the work and walked outside the museum to get some air. She looked up at the sky and asked, "Can't something exciting happen?"

* * *

As Lina whispered the words a figure found her in his spy glass. At first he felt like cursing but stop himself. 'Don't worry, you've done this before. You've beaten her once you can do it again,' Zelgadis thought as he put the spy glass away and began to walk towards the safe house.

He now knew that he would have to send an agent in to case the security because if he showed up he would be spotted. 'Seems like I have another job for Fox,' he thought before chuckling slightly as he knew this was the challenge he had been looking for.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	4. The Heist

**Zelgadis' Gambit**

**Chapter: 4**

**The Heist**

* * *

Time to get to the action of the fic. And, I know you people are out there how bout some reviews.

* * *

Travelers from all over had shown up in Sailoon to see the painting. There were merchants and entertainers all around the big city to distract the pilgrims until the time for the unveiling of the painting. Among the crowd was a auburn haired woman that slowly made her way towards the museum. Her emerald green eyes flashed back and forth as she surveyed the security on the streets as she moved forward. As she reached the steps to the museum she continued to look to see what security was in place. She finally reached the inside of the museum and it was just as crowded as the outside. She made her way towards the painting display that was covered with tarp until it was time to unveil it to the world. Once she found a good spot she stayed put and waited. 'Now to see what they have to offer,' she thought to herself.

After about twenty minutes horns sounded and guards made their way through the crowd. Behind the guards were three people. The blonde man on the right was unknown to Fox but she could tell he was a swordsman. The young girl on the right was dressed like a sorceress in an outfit of magentas, blacks, and yellows. Her wild, flame red hair cascaded down her back as she continued to walk with the group. Fox knew who this woman was by her reputation and that then gave her a clue as to who the swordsman was. 'So Lina Inverse and her lackey Gourry Gabriev are here. The Wolf might not like this,' she thought to herself.

The final character in the middle Fox knew well. It was the young princess of Sailoon Amelia. It made sense that one of the royal family was there so Fox turned her attention to her actual mission. She looked around to gather information on the security. She would bet that most of the windows and doors had magic alarms on them and it seemed that there would be a guard presence no matter the time. As the pack of guards made it towards the painting Fox saw what she was looking for. In the archway going to the painting there were three sigils in the stone. One on the roof, and two on either side of the archway. 'And, I'm willing to bet that there is one in the floor that I can't see,' Fox thought as she waited.

* * *

Amelia and her group made it to the painting before the guards pulled away to the sides. Lina and Gourry stood behind the young princess as she stepped up to the podium and began her speech. "Citizen of the world, we are happy and excited to have you in our fair city. It is a rare occasion that such a treasure can be shared with the world. It is because of this that we of the Sailoon royal family feel it is our duty to lead the way with such acts. Thus, it is with a full heart that I present to you the first painting of Lei Magnus."

Amelia then pulled the rope that caused the tarp to raise from the painting. All in attendance gasped as the painting was finally revealed. It was a beautiful painting of a young, black haired girl sitting under a willow tree. The full moon over head shone down on the young girl as she looked at a flower she held. The audience was caught in the beauty of the painting and could do nothing but stare. After a few moments people began to shift and talk. After nothing had happened Lina let he guard down and took time to look at the painting. To Lina the painting seemed somewhat sad. The young girl had her head down so that the it looked like she was crying. The moon shone onto the girl's black hair that continued to make her seem downcast and gloomy. 'Why would a man like Lei Magnus paint such a sad thing,' Lina asked herself.

Lina could not help but sympathize with the young girl. She could remember a time in her life when she felt like that. Felt like she was completely alone in the world. 'I was lucky I found friends and companions that I can confide in,' she thought as her mood brightened and she smiled.

Yes, Lina had found happiness in her friends though there were still times where she had her moments of gloom. It was then that Lina thought of someone that the painting seemed to match very much. The feeling of gloom she got from the painting reminded her of Zelgadis. His attitude was cold and aloof when it came to how he interacted with people. Lina could only imagine what type of life had caused him to take on the persona he did. 'I understand that it is part because of Rezo's betrayal and being turned into a chimera...but there has to be more to it. He wouldn't act that way around people he knew accepted him if his life hadn't been hard. I wonder,' Lina continued to ruminate over the painting.

* * *

Fox moved through the crowd so that she could verify the last thing she needed. After getting to the archway she stopped and looked at the painting again to act like a normal visitor. After a minute she quickly looked down to see the final sigil on the floor. Fox smiled as she began to slowly slip out of the museum and report to Wolf what she had found. She took her time to leave so that she would not be noticed. Once she got outside to the streets Fox slowly disappeared into the crowd and then into the back alleys of Sailoon. After navigating the back alleys she came to a two story house that looked normal as could be. She entered the home and then locked the door. Fox pulled her mask out of her cloak and placed it over her face. Once the mask was back in place she walked to a door that lead to the basement. She went down into the basement to be met with the Black Wolf himself. "So how did it go," he asked while sitting in a chair in the corner.

Fox smiled before saying, "Not bad. I was able to fit in with the crowd. Though I'm sure you'll be interested to know that the princess has some interesting friends."

Zelgadis sighed as he had thought that this would happen. "Let me guess, Gourry Gabriev the swordsman of light, and Lina Inverse were in tow," the wolf replied with a almost knowing sound to his voice.

"How did you know," Fox asked as she was surprised by this moment of clairvoyance from her leader.

Zelgadis smirked from behind his mask and replied, "I've done my research on the princess. I know of some of her powerful friends and I was willing to bet that Lina Inverse would be here with the unveiling of such a rare item."

Fox nodded before asking, "So do you want back up now that you know Lina Inverse is here?"

Zelgadis let out a bit of a snort before saying, "No, I just want your report on the security setup. Lina Inverse will not be a problem if I know exactly what measures I'm up against."

Fox sighed before taking a seat and saying, "The main security is a protection spell on the archway in front of the painting. It is controlled by four sigils that are in the floor, roof, and on both sides of the archway. Other than that there is a normal patrol."

Zelgadis thought for a second before replying, "I'm willing to bet that there is an alarm spell attached to each of the sigils. So to make sure everything goes as planned I'll have to take all of them out at the same time. I think I have the right tool."

* * *

It was late at night in the city of Sailoon and most were heading to bed. All the business had closed and now the few bars that were still open began their shut down processes. Above the street on top of the roof of one of the high temples the Black Wolf waited for the right moment. He watched as patrons walked home from their night of carousing. As the streets began to empty, and all that were left were the guard, the Wolf made his move. He bounded from roof to roof as he made his way towards the museum. He stopped every once in a while to listen and watch for the patterns of the guards. After he was sure that he was in the clear he began to jump from roof to roof using his demon speed. After about twenty minutes Zelgadis landed on the roof of the museum. He quickly moved towards the center dome. Once he got there Zelgadis looked through the glass to see and time the security on the inside. After sitting for over an hour he thought, 'Seems the guards move in thirty minute circuits. As soon as the first guard leaves I have thirty minutes to get in and out. I'm also sure that alarm spells are tied to this dome and the archway.'

Zelgadis looked at the composition of dome and could see the energy that crawled over the glass. He smirked as he waited for the atrium to clear of guards before casting, "Flow Break."

The spell washed over the dome breaking apart the spells that protected it. As soon as the flow break was finished Zelgadis pulled a decent sized suction cup from his cloak and attached it to a window pane of the dome. He then pulled a rope out and tied it to the end of the suction cup. Zelgadis then tied the other end of the rope around a protrusion in the roof until the rope was tight. Zelgadis moved back to the dome and waited. Once the next guard showed up and walked away Zelgadis pulled out a glass cutter and began to follow the shape of the pane so that the whole thing would cut out. After finishing his cut the glass came loose of its hold and the rope and suction cup kept it from falling to the floor. Zelgadis quickly but carefully pulled the glass to the roof before casting, "Ray Wing."

Zelgadis floated down to the floor and in front of the archway. He saw the sigils that Fox had warned him about and knew what to do. He pulled out the large crystal that he had stolen from his first job. He recast the ray wing on the crystal and used a lighting spell to align the crystal with the four sigils. He then pulled back before shouting, "Flare Arrow!"

The spell flew into the head of the crystal and then spilt into four separate arrows that hit their marks at the same time. Just as Zelgadis had thought once the sigils were destroyed an alarm sound throughout the museum. He moved quickly using the ray wing towards the painting. He grabbed the painting and tore the frame off the wall. He then moved back to the crystal and grabbed it as he heard, "Stop thief!"

"Not likely," he commented snidely before encasing himself in a ray wing bubble. He shot up through the glass dome and landed on the roof.

Zelgadis then took off using his demon speed to bound from roof to roof in the direct opposite direction of the safe house. 'If I have anyone following me I must throw them off before headed to the safe house,' Zelgadis thought as he continued on his way.

It was a few minutes after that thought that his hair stood on end with a familiar feeling. He quickly bounded backwards as a flare arrow flew by were he would have been. He turned his gaze to the sky to see Lina Inverse and Amelia Sailoon flying above him. Lina smirked before saying, "Not bad. You were able to grab that painting and get this far. And, you dodged my flare arrow."

The smirk under the mask was huge as Zelgadis could feel himself loving the idea of a challenge. He chuckled before replying, "Well, the security was second rate and the only alarm that worked was the one on the sigils. But, by the time those sounded the painting was mine. I might also suggest to try and hide yourselves from someone with superior senses like mine."

Lina cocked an eyebrow before saying, "And, who might you be that has such a stuck up view of himself?"

Zelgadis and Lina made eye contact before he said, "Why the Black Wolf of course. I thought someone of your stature would have heard of me."

Lina had heard of the master thief but knew that the original Black Wolf had dropped off the face of the world over seven years ago. This new Black Wolf could just be an imposter trying to use the name. Lina smirked before saying, "And, whose to say you are the real deal."

Zelgadis brought up his hand before saying snidely, "Because, only the real Black Wolf can beat Lina Inverse," before he shouted, "Dark Mist!"

Lina grounded her teeth at the slight to herself before watching closely as the mist built. 'He has to make a break for it. I'll be ready to get him.'

As the mist grew Zelgadis quickly made his move. He knocked the frame on its side to cause it to spilt open without hurting the painting. He rolled the painting up and stuck it in his belt before deliberately shouting, "Ray Wing!"

He surrounded the frame in the Ray Wing bubble before sending it flying out towards the city walls. As he controlled the bubble he crouched down and waited for the two sorceresses to take the bait. 'Take the bait Lina,' Zelgadis thought as he really did not want to fight Lina at this juncture.

Lina heard the shout for Ray Wing and watched to see the bubble jet out of the mist. It was moving at such a rate that all she could see was the frame in the bubble. Lina took off after the bubble while shouting, "Amelia keep watch in case this is a trick!"

Zelgadis smirked when he heard the command and crawled down the roof to were it would be hard to see him. He began to let the mist dissipate while hiding. He watched as Amelia slowly came down to investigate. Once Amelia was low enough he quickly stood up and shouted, "Flare Web!"

Amelia was caught off guard and was wrapped in the web of energy. She struggled even while the web burned at her before she saw the Black Wolf laid a piece of paper next to her before saying, "Ciao," and jumping down to the streets.

* * *

Lina flew hard to catch up with the bubble. As she was within five feet the bubble popped and all that came out was the broken frame of the painting. "Oh, Damn," Lina shouted as she turned around and flew back towards Amelia. Lina got back in five minutes to find Amelia wrapped in a flare web. Lina quickly removed the burning web from her friend before asking, "Which way did he go?"

Amelia sighed before saying, "I don't know...I couldn't move and he jumped down to the streets."

'Damn,' Lina began to think, 'He knew that Amelia might see the direction he went if he stayed on the roof so he ducked to the streets.'

Lina looked down and noticed a piece of paper on the roof. She picked it up to see a black wolf's head on the note before unfolding the note. On the inside she read, "Way too easy,' before looking lower and continuing, "Got ya. Sighed, The Black Wolf."

Lina turned read at the insulting note before crumpling it into a ball and then incinerating the ball of paper. She ground her teeth while thinking, 'Oh, it's not over I'll catch you you bastard!"

* * *

Zelgadis had stealthily made his way back to the safe house. He walked in the front door before closing it behind him. He quickly moved to the back of the house before going down into the basement. He sat down on the bed before he allowed himself to laugh. He had enjoyed the encounter with Lina. He had made the first move and he was sure that Lina would be hot on his trail soon enough. 'One down...five to go,' he thought as he pulled the rolled up painting from his belt and placed it in a travel tube.

After finishing his final task he laid down to sleep knowing that Fox and the other bandits that kept up appearances at the house would keep him safe until time to move out.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	5. Next on the List

**Zelgadis' Gambit**

**Chapter: 5**

**Next on the List**

* * *

Time for some more fun.

* * *

Zelgadis sat on the bed as he wrapped bandages around his face and head. He knew the guards would stop everyone on their way out of Sailoon and that Lina and crew would be patrolling the air. There were two ways of getting the painting out. The first way was to cause a distraction while Fox got out with the painting but with Lina and company in the search he was not sure he could get away after Fox got out. The second option still had risk but it was much safer for him and the group that was with him. I would pose as a leper with the painting wrapped around his leg and then wrapped under the bandages. He first wrapped his head to continue to conceal his face and then began working on the rest of his body. After about an hour Zelgadis had finished completely wrapping the bandages around his body. "Now for the final touches," he said as he heard the door to the basement open.

Fox walked down the stairs still dressed in her normal outfit and the mask on. She sat a bowl of red juice down on the table before saying, "Why do you need a bowl of berry juice?"

Zelgadis grabbed a brush and dipped it into the juice before slowly making splotches all over his body it made it look like the bandages were covering open sores. "I have to look the part and if the guards don't see things like old blood, and open sores then they might not believe the leper story," Zel replied as he continued to make his fake blood spots.

As Fox watched him paint the spots she could not help but ask, "Why do you insist on us constantly wearing our masks around each other. We are all thieves here."

Zelgadis looked at Fox before saying, "Anyone can be bought off. But, the main reason is because after this job is complete I plan to go into retirement. I don't want anyone to know who I am. I'm also providing the same to you and Jackal."

Fox shrugged before turning around and saying, "I guess that is a good reason. Well, time to go dress for my part."

Zelgadis watched the young girl walk back up the stairs before he thought, 'Again, after this is done I plan to retire for good.'

* * *

The guards were heavy at each gate as security had been stepped up. Under the instruction of Amelia Wil Tesla Sailoon the guards were to search everyone leaving the city. It was at the eastern gate that a small covered wagon wagon pulled up to the stop. The young girl that drove the wagon was somewhat petite with long auburn hair. Her green eyes looked back and forth from the guards with a hint of curiosity. The captain of the guards walked up before saying, "Sorry Ma'am, but we have to search your wagon."

The girl's face dropped slightly before she said, "That's fine...but please be careful my brother is back there and he could get hurt if you move him around too much."

The captain nodded as he sent two men around back to check the wagon while he interviewed the young woman. The two opened the flap in the back to see a man, wrapped from head to toe in bandages, on a bed of straw. There were tuffs of blue hair coming out here and there and the bandages had blood spots all around them. They knew the signs of leprosy and covered their mouths once they looked upon the man. They backed away before saying, "There's nothing back here."

The guards were about to let the wagon go they heard a shout from above, "Stop!"

The guards looked up to see Lina Inverse coming in for a landing. The petite sorceress landed before saying, "You two didn't even check the back. You just looked inside."

As Lina was giving the guards the riot act, Fox made her way back while thinking, 'Not good,' before shifting into character and saying, "What is going on here? My brother is very sick and all this commotion is not good for him."

Lina turned to see a young girl about her age with long auburn hair and green eyes. She seemed somewhat mad and worried at the same time. Lina looked at her before asking, "What do you mean?"

The girl gulped slightly before saying, "I would rather not say but my brother is sick and needs his rest. We came here to see what the priests of Sailoon could do for him and now he needs to be back home."

Lina thought for a second before saying, "Look I'll be as easy as I can but I have to check the wagon."

"Shelia...let them search...," came a low and raspy voice from the inside of the wagon.

Both women looked at the wagon before the one with auburn hair moved to the side. Lina approached the wagon slowly before opening the back flap. She saw the same thing the guards did and covered her mouth and nose with a handkerchief before stepping inside. She began to look around while every once in a while glancing at the man in the bandages. He was of average height with his entire body covered in bandages. The bandages were covered with blood splotches that ran up and down his body. Lina went back to her work as she checked everything in the wagon. "Is everything...in...in order," came the raspy voice again.

Lina looked back at the young man to be caught in his gaze of sapphire. She looked at him for a moment before she thought, 'Why do I have this feeling I know this guy? I know no one with leprosy...but this feels so familiar.'

Lina smiled, though the action was covered by her handkerchief her eyes showed the response. She turned before saying, "Don't worry...I'll be done soon."

Lina finished up searching the back of the wagon before she hopped out. She turned to the man in the back and said, "Sorry for the disturbance," before replacing the flap.

Lina then turned to the guards and said, "Okay, let the go."

Shelia sighed before returning to the front of the cart and commanding the horses to start again. The cart rolled on as it made its way out of town and towards the rolling hills of the country side. After a few hours travel the cart stopped and a voice came from the back, "Fox stop here."

Fox stopped the cart as she was instructed. She quickly grabbed her mask and placed it on her face before making her way to the back of the cart. As she was about to open the flap she heard his voice, "Don't open the back."

Fox waited outside the back of the cart to the sounds of bandages being torn and what sounded like a low chuckle. The chuckle became louder and elevated into a level of almost hysteria. Fox started at the back of the cart with a look of concern because she had never heard this kind of outburst from the wolf. He normally kept quiet and to himself but now he sounded like he was going insane. She was about to open the flap when he stepped out and replied to no one in particular, "I got you this time Lina...You'll have to do better than that."

Fox's eyes grew wide before she asked, "You know Lina Inverse?"

Wolf looked at his underling before saying, "In a way yes...and she apparently is not taking me seriously. Oh, well I guess that's for the best. It will make the next job easier."

Fox nodded as both left the cart and took off in a ray wing bubble towards their base of operation.

* * *

Lina looked out of the large bay view windows at the mansion she had been called to on the edge of Atlas City. Amelia sat in a lounge chair as Gourry looked at the second painting of Magnus Lei. "Why does this guy want these paintings so bad," Gourry asked as he looked at the piece of art.

Lina turned and looked at him before saying, "There are only six of these. He could retire off the money he would get by just selling the first."

"Yeah, but wouldn't that just give away his identity when he tried to sell it," Gourry asked before he got hit with a piece of wood that was kept by the fireplace.

"Gourry you idiot," Lina shouted as she looked at him before continuing, "This man is highly intelligent and knows how to work the underworld. He can find someone to sell it for him on commission."

Amelia watched before saying, "But, if that's so then why would he risk coming after others. I would think he would just try to disappear."

Lina looked at Amelia before replying, "Because, he is the Black Wolf. He was known as one of the best thieves in the land until he dropped off of the face of the earth almost six years ago. And, now he's shown up again when the first painting was brought out of the royal vault. He's not going to stop until he can claim he got all of them. It's a matter of pride for him."

"How do you know," Amelia asked as she watched Lina pace back and forth.

"I know his type. When he was running from us it was like it was a game or challenge to him. He won't stop until he has them all and gotten as much fun out of us as he wants," Lina replied before looking back outside.

The door to the room opened and in walked a older man with a maid in tow. The old man sat down before saying, "Miss Inverse, as you know with the return of the Black Wolf the owners of the paintings are becoming quite nervous. I want to hire you to protect my painting from being stolen."

Lina turned before asking, "What makes you think he'll come here first. He doesn't have to do this in order you know."

The main waived and the maid produced a letter that she handed to Lina. The letter was from the Black Wolf and stated that in two days he would come for the painting. "Why would he warn us," Amelia asked.

"Because, that's his style. He wants the challenge and the best way to get a challenge is to announce your intentions," Lina replied.

Lina crumpled up the note before turning and looking out the window. 'You pull a good one on me in Sailoon...I'm still not sure how you got out of the city but I'll stop you here,' Lina thought before saying, "Well, I guess we had better prepare for the Wolf's arrival."

"Thank you Miss Inverse," the owner of the mansion replied before heading back to his office to continue his affairs.

Outside the door another maid smiled before walking down the hall as the door to the study opened. She hummed as she went down stairs and began to clean. Her brown hair swayed back and forth as she continued to dust. 'Step one is complete...now for the Wolf to make his moves,' she thought before smiling with her emerald green eyes reflection the noon day sun.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to

* * *


	6. Unexpected Happenings

**Zelgadis' Gambit**

**Chapter: 6**

**Unexpected Happenings**

* * *

Time to have some more fun

* * *

A few days had passed and yet there was still no attempt on the second painting. Lina had been waiting in the room with the painting for days. She had gotten some sleep here and there but the job was starting to take its toll on her. She had stopped talking to others to just fully focus on protecting the painting. 'I will get you this time,' she kept repeating to herself as she continued to look out of the large windows towards the setting sun.

* * *

Downstairs there was a knock on the door. Fox, still disguised as a house maid, answered the door to be met with the visage of Jackal. "Begin the plan," he whispered as he handed her a mid-sized package.

Fox nodded before shutting the door and heading towards the dinning room. The old man of the house was in the middle of his dinner when Fox entered saying, "There is a package for you sir."

"Just lay it on the table and I'll open it after I'm done," the old man commanded as he continued to eat.

Fox smiled as she walked towards the staff quarters. On the way she went through the kitchen where the chef was cleaning up. She smiled at him before walking behind. The chef did not notice as she pulled out a rag and a bottle of chloroform. She soaked the rag before capturing the chef's nose and mouth. The chef was caught unaware and passed out quickly. Fox grabbed a bottle of wine before slipping some pills into the bottle and continued towards the staff quarters, 'Now to finish up before he opens that package.'

* * *

Lina continued to watch the outside world when there was a sudden and loud boom from downstairs. Lina turned and began to run while shouting, "Amelia come with me! Gourry stay here and watch over the painting."

Gourry nodded and continued to guard the room as his friends ran downstairs to meet the threat. As he waited he heard clicks from the windows. Gourry turned and began walking towards the window. As he got halfway to the window the window shattered as the Black Wolf burst through the window into the air. Gourry dropped into his stance as the master thief hit the arc of his jump and began to come down. Gourry drew his sword and swung at the Wolf. To his surprise the blade bounced off of the Wolf's skin and fractured. The surprise was all the Wolf needed to grab Gourry's head and slam it to the ground as he landed and cast, "Sleep."

The Wolf stood before moving to the painting as he heard from behind him. "Damn you take some risk," as Jackal landed in the room from the roof.

"Sometimes you have to take risk to achieve your goals," the Wolf replied before grabbing the frame and asking, "Do you have them?"

Jackal nodded as he produced two tube cases from his back. He watched as the Wolf pulled the frame down and hit it hard on both sides with his fists. The frame popped open and the Wolf pulled the painting out carefully while rolling it. They then put the painting in the first tube. Jackal took the first tube and the Wolf took the second tube. "Now to wait," the Wolf commanded.

As they waited the Wolf walked back over to the unconscious swordsman. He pulled the sword from his hand and the pin from his pocket. The Wolf smiled before saying, "I think I'll keep this as a souvenir as well."

* * *

Lina and Amelia came downstairs to find it full of smoke. They coughed before Lina shouted, "Bom Di Wind," and used the spell to clear out the area.

In front of them stood a young girl with a bone mask just like the Wolf's own. Lina looked at her before saying, "Who are you?"

The woman smiled under her mask before saying, "I'm Fox. I guess you can call me an understudy of the Black Wolf. Who, by the way, is stealing the painting as we speak."

Fox took off and head out the front door. "Don't worry about her," Lina commanded as she ran back up the stairs with Amelia right behind her.

Lina ran up the stairs and back into the room to see the Wolf and another young man. The Wolf looked at her before saying, "Just one problem...which one has the painting."

Both of the men had a carrying tube and as soon as the Wolf finished talking they both took off out the window. "Amelia, go after the other guy. The Wolf is mine," Lina commanded as she cast a ray wing and took off.

* * *

Amelia had used a ray wing to catch up with Jackal. The young man in black proved to be quite the runner and he was heading towards the city of Atlas. If he slipped into the city Amelia could lose him so she was pushing herself to get ahead of him. After a few more minutes she pulled in front of him and landed while announcing, "The chase ends here evildoer."

Jackal watched as the girl landed in front of him. He smirked as he dug his heels in to break from the hard run he was in before jumping into a back flip. "Try this one on for size," as he tossed a black ball at Amelia's feet.

When the ball hit it exploded and let out a large amount of smoke. As Amelia coughed from the smoke she tried to get clear of the area. As she back up she bumped into something. Amelia went to turn but was stopped as a rag was placed over her face. She could smell the chemical but could free herself. Soon all went black as the smoke cleared to reveal Fox holding Amelia's limp body. Jackal smiled before saying, "As good as always."

Jackal began walking towards the city while Fox looked off in the distance towards where the Wolf had taken off to. "Come on Fox we need to get back to the safe house," Jackal called from behind her.

Fox looked for a second while thinking, 'He may be the Black Wolf but he is still up against Lina Inverse.'

* * *

Zelgadis had taken off with a ray wing in the opposite direction of Jackal. He looked behind him to see Lina catching up quickly. He pulled Gourry's sword from his belt and pulled the pin from his pocket. He placed the pin on the pressure point before spinning in the air while pushing the release button. 'Normally, I would say catch...,' Zelgadis thought as the blade went spinning towards Lina.

Lina saw the blade and dodged before thinking, 'Wonderful, now he is chucking blades at me...time for pay back,' before shouting, "Flare Arrow!"

Zelgadis dodged the flare arrow as he dipped into the tree line to try and lose Lina. He began to climb and dive in between the trees but Lina was able to copy every move he could produce. Zel climbed out of the tree line before turn and shouting, "Bom Di Wind," while trying to knock Lina out of the sky.

Lina quickly barrel rolled out of the path of the spell before shooting above the Wolf. She dove down as she saw him head back into the tree line. Lina came under the tree line and hovered as the Wolf had disappeared. She looked around before she got the sense that he was behind her. Lina quickly flipped as he tried to rush her before smirking and saying, "You lose...Fireball!"

The fireball hit its mark as it exploded into the Wolf's chest. Lina landed on a branch of a tree as she waited for the smoke to clear. After the smoke left there was the wolf on the ground. His clothes had been burned in places. Lina landed on the ground and walked forward as she saw some of his skin in places. It was blue with darker blotches. Lina's mouth hung open before saying, "It can't be!"

The wolf came to and saw Lina staring at him in shock. "Is it so hard to believe," he asked as he sat up.

Lina glared at him before moving up and grabbing him by the neck of his shirt. She looked into his blue eyes before shouting, "What in the world would you do this Zel!"

Zel looked back at her with an unapologetic stare before saying, "Why do I do anything Lina?"

"A cure," Lina shouted, "How do these paintings have anything to do with your cure?"

"It would have been easier if you had not gotten involved...sorry Lina," Zelgadis replied as he grabbed Lina's hands and said, "Monobolt."

The electricity shot through Lina's body and she could not help but scream as she felt the same pain that she had when they had first met. As the attack continued Lina lost her grip on Zelgadis and slowly collapsed to the ground. Zelgadis looked down at the unconscious Lina before saying, "Sorry for this," before picking her up and running towards Atlas City and his safe house.

* * *

Lina began to slowly wake up as she said, "I feel like there are a bunch of bees in my head."

"You said the same thing last time," came Zelgadis' voice from the side.

Lina fully woke up and went to move to find herself tied to the roof yet again. She swung from the rope for a moment before turning to see Zelgadis in a chair. She glared at him before saying, "You asshole! How many times are you going to betray your friends?"

Zelgadis stood up and walked to Lina before grabbing a hold of her chin. He forced her to look at him and she could see that he was not in the mood for her jabs. "Listen, I know that there have been moments where I have chosen badly, but this is not a betrayal. I had made my decision to go after this and you and the rest happen to show up."

Lina continued to stare at him before saying, "So you think this will cure you. When are you going to see that your friends are more important than a cure that might not exist?"

Zelgadis let Lina go before turning around, "This is worth it. Even if I'm not cured this is the mother load. Lei Magnus' lab is just in my reach."

"What," Lina shouted as her eyes grew to the size of dish plates, "What do you mean his lab?"

"The paintings are the key to finding his lost lab. Once I have them all I can reach all of that research and hopefully cure my condition," Zelgadis replied as he sat down again.

Lina had had enough, "Fireball," she shouted but nothing happened.

Zel smirked before asking, "Do your think I'm that dumb Lina," before pointing at the mirror beside Lina.

Lina turned and saw a small glowing rune on her forehead. She smirked before thinking, 'A binding rune...Well I'll have to give that to you Zel.'

"Why didn't you just leave me out in the forest? I would think that this would be a step back for you," Lina questioned as she now understood what Zel was up to.

Zel stood again before looking out the window and saying, "Simple. Amelia will look for you before trying to stop my next caper. That being said I can hopefully get a little ahead of you."

Zelgadis then walked towards Lina before stopping right in front of her. He looked into her eyes before placing his hand on her cheek, "And, call it soft or nostalgic but I couldn't leave you out there."

"I'm flattered," Lina replied sarcastically before rearing back with her right leg and kicking Zelgadis in between his.

Zelgadis crumpled back from the blow as Lina bit her lip because even there the chimera had the consistency of stone. "Don't act all chummy with me. I'm sure I'll end up forgive you for this sooner or later but right now you are going to get it!"

Zelgadis began to stand from his hunched position before saying, "Well then I guess this talk is over. Sleep."

Lina tried to fight the spell but soon found herself drifting off while thinking, 'Zelgadis you are so dead.'

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to

* * *


	7. The Showdown

**Zelgadis' Gambit**

**Chapter: 7**

**The Showdown**

* * *

To say Lina was angry was an understatement. She was ready to declare war on all thieves and bandits until she found Zelgadis and gave him a piece of her mind. She stomped down the road as she grumbled to herself about how she was going to kill a chimera once she saw him again. It was at this moment that Lina heard from behind her, "Don't worry Miss Lina. He might have gotten ahead of us but we will stop the Black Wolf."

Lina gnashed her teeth at the sound of Amelia's voice. She had not told her or Gourry that the Black Wolf was actually their friend Zelgadis Greywords. She could not bring herself to do it but at the same time could not help but want to beat him into the ground for what he had done. Lina continued walking while venting some of her anger, "Yeah Amelia, but have you stopped to think that while you where looking for me the Wolf and his goons grabbed three other paintings. We only have one left."

Amelia frowned as she could tell that Lina was not happy that the Black Wolf had made fools of them once again. This thief had shown his skill but Amelia was sure that the main reason Lina was so passionate about catching the man was because he did not fear the name Lina Inverse and did not quake or show any signs that he was worried because she was around. It had to be a different feeling for Lina as most people would cower if fear at the mention of her name but this man took on her challenge without even showing a bit of fear or stress. 'It's new to Miss Lina most people wouldn't dare make her angry and yet this man seems to enjoy it,' Amelia thought as she watched Lina stay in her funk as they continued down the road.

Lina continued to march along as she continued to curse Zelgadis' name in the back of her mind. They were heading to the place where the last painting was kept and she could not wait to pay him back for their last meeting. 'Oh, don't worry Zel. I'll make sure you pay for humiliating me and once I'm done I might think about forgiving you,' Lina thought as she smiled evilly and ran her hands together.

* * *

It had taken most of the day but soon Lina and company had made it to the place that held the last painting of Lei Magnus. Much to Lina's chagrin the paintings home was the royal palace of Zoana. Lina and her crew walked into the throne room to be greeted by Martina and Zangulus looking at them from their thrones. Zangulus smirked before replying, "So Lina, I hope you come in peace this time...we really can't afford to rebuild the city again."

Lina ground her teeth before breathing deep and answering, "No, we are here you warn and help you."

"Warn us of what," Martina asked as she looked at the young sorceress with a bit of suspicion.

"You are the owners of the sixth painting of Lei Magnus. The Black Wolf has returned and laid claim to the five other paintings. If we do not stop him here then all will be lost," Lina replied as she looked at the two monarchs.

Zangulus thought for a second before saying, "I had heard that the infamous thief had returned...but why are you interested in him?"

"None of your business," Lina replied as she looked away and incline her nose.

Martina smiled before replying, "I get it...he must have insulted the all mighty Lina Inverse and gotten away."

Lina glared at the young woman before saying, "Look do you want our help or not. He has bested all of the security of the other five locations. Again, if he gets the last one then he will never be caught."

Zangulus nodded before saying, "Ladies, let's worry about the thief. Lina we welcome you to help protect the last painting but I must ask you not to blow up the city this time."

Lina blushed as she was reminded about the last time she had come to the kingdom. After shaking off the feeling Lina nodded before saying, "Fine, show me where the painting is kept."

* * *

It was late at night in the royal gallery as the group of guards kept watch over the last painting. As the night dragged on the guards tried to keep themselves from getting sloppy. The Black Wolf would be coming for the painting the only question was when he would arrive. As the clock struck the midnight hour two black balls landed on the floor of the gallery. Before the guards could attempt to investigate the balls burst and unleashed a gas into the room. The guards could not even yell as the gas knocked them out. As the gas began to clear a bubble lowered down to the floor carrying the Wolf, Fox, and Jackal. Zelgadis let the bubble go as he approached the last painting. "Finally, the last painting...all the work has been worth it."

Zelgadis approached the painting before he heard from behind, "Too bad all that work for nothing."

All the lights in the gallery came on to reveal a mass amount of guards surrounding them. At the front stood Lina Inverse with a smirk on her face. She moved forward slowly before saying, "How does it feel to be the one on the receiving end Wolf?"

Zelgadis smiled before turning, looking at his two lieutenants, and saying, "Fox get the painting...Jackal I'll give you half."

"Very gracious," Jackal replied as he squared up to fight the mass of guards.

Lina huffed before saying, "You're an idiot if you think you can defeat all of us."

"Clearly, Lina you have never dealt with a corner wolf," before pulling the sword hilt from his belt and commanded, "Light come forth!"

The sword of light came to life at the will of its new master. As Zelgadis stood and waited for the attack before hearing from his left, "Hey, that's my sword!"

The whole room facefaulted on the weight of the broken tension before Lina stood up and shouted, "Gourry just shut up and attack!"

The mass of guards moved forward as the thieves moved towards them. Jackal produced move of his gas balls as began to throw them into the back of the guards before switching to normal smoke bombs. "Heads up," Jackal called as he tossed a group into the air.

The smoke bombs arched over Jackal's head before landing and throwing up a smoke screen around the room. The guards tried to find their way towards their target but the smoke made it hard to see. As the front group moved their target became apparent as the sword of light swung at them knocking multiple guys down. On the other side there was a lot of shouting along with a lot of clanging as the high pitches of martial arts was heard. Lina knew that it was to Zel's advantage to keep the smoke up so she shouted, "Duck," before casting, "Bomb Di Wind!"

The wind blew through the room and cleared the smoke to just see the thieves had gathered around each other. The one named Fox had gotten the painting out of the frame and was handing it to Zelgadis before he smirked and said, "Too late."

With that Jackal opened his cloak and more smoke bombs exploded around them. Lina watched as she waited for their move. First, out was Jackal, attacking the guards with a flying kick before running for an exit. Second, was Fox as she produced knives and copied Jackal but going out of the opposite side. Lina cursed as she called up, "Ray Wing," and headed for the roof knowing Zel had taken off already.

Lina crashed through the dome and came clear of the smoke to see Zelgadis flying off into the distance. Lina took off after him while hearing, "Miss Lina wait," from behind her as Amelia had taken to the air after her.

* * *

Zelgadis landed back in his base knowing Lina was on his tail. He shouted as he ran towards the front, "We are under attack...to your post!"

As he was running in a ton of bandits ran outside to prepare themselves for the attack. 'Give me time,' he thought in the back of his mind as he ran down the stairs to where he kept the rest of the paintings.

Zelgadis hit the stairs, lunging down them three and four at a time, before hitting the bottom and running into his technical lab. He unrolled the painting and placed it in the spot waiting for it. He backed up and drew the sword of light while thinking, 'This should show the incantation,' before shouting, "Light Come Forth!"

As the light shown from the sword he could see words forming on the paintings. He smiled as he thought, 'Here we go,' while he began to chant the incantation.

* * *

Lina was coming up quick on an abandoned building in the middle of the forest. She recognized the place. It was the same base Zelgadis had used when they had first met, 'Old habits die hard I guess.'

As Lina drew closer she dove as arrows were launched at her. She pulled up slightly before casting a fireball on the first line of the defense. She rolled again as more arrows came her way. "Okay, that's it," she shouted before yelling, "Dragon Slave!"

The spell exploded as it leveled everything within the area. Lina landed where the church used to be and walked around. She looked around for a lower level as she knew Zel would be smart enough to bury the area he was working in underground. After a moment she came across the a hole with a stairway built into it. "Found you," Lina proclaimed as she raced down the stairs as she heard chanting from below.

* * *

Zel was in the middle of the incantation when he felt the ground shake. In the back of the his mind he knew that was Lina. He continued on and hoped he could complete the spell before she got through the defenses. As he was to the last stanza of the spell he heard from behind, "Give it up Zel...It's over."

He ignored her and continued as he was almost there. He heard her run towards him but he kept going. As he was about to finish he felt her crash into him before he hit the ground. He opened his eyes to find Lina on top of him while saying, "It's over."

As he was about to reply the whole room shook. They both looked up to see an odd glow coming off of the paintings. "What did you do," Lina shouted as she looked back at Zelgadis.

"You are the one that stopped the incantation," Zelgadis shouted back before both were hit with an energy from the painting.

Both Zel and Lina disappeared as the spell released its energy into the room. After a moment all was quiet until a voice called, "Miss Lina?"

Amelia walked down into the room to find nothing but the paintings. She was happy that the paintings had been recovered but her friend was missing. "Miss Lina where are you?"

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to

* * *


	8. Who Are We?

**Zelgadis' Gambit**

**Chapter: 8**

**Who Are We?**

* * *

Time to have some fun with my little story. And, in the words of M. Night Shyamalan: "It's a twist!"

* * *

Amelia had searched all over the room but had not found any clues as to where Lina or the Black Wolf had disappeared. She had looked for over thirty minutes when she came across two crystals. The first was a wide pinkish-red in the shape of an octagon, while the second one was a long, cylindrical blue crystal. She had looked at the two for a while but could not figure out why they would be just laying about in the room. She put them in her pouch before her attention was pulled away by Gourry asking, "Where's Lina?"

Amelia turned to see Gourry looking around with a look of concern written all over his features. He moved towards her as he continued to try and disbelieve that Lina was missing again. He stopped in front of Amelia just to she her shake her head before turning away. Gourry felt anger well up in him as he clenched his hands into fist before punching the wall. "If Lina is hurt I'll kill him," Gourry let out in his rage before heading towards the door.

Amelia watched her friend walk away as she could not help but sympathize with him. She cared for Lina as a friend and would not rest until she was found but something still nagged at her mind, 'Why would he have kept all of these paintings unless he was going to sell them at once, or he was up to something else, and Lina caught him in the act?'

Amelia began to walk towards the stairs as she thought, 'Don't worry Miss Lina we will find you...no matter what it takes.'

* * *

In a far away forest, far away from the troubles of the demon peninsula, the breeze blew in from the east. The sun had risen into the mid-morning position as the animals of the forest gave off their different calls in harmony with the natural routine. Yes, this place was quiet, and kept away from the strife of the world around it. It was in this little piece of heaven that there was a clearing. The clearing was small, no more than fifty feet in diameter with a small pond in the eastern corner. It was in this clearing sat a lump, a lump made of two humans, that rose and fell with the breathing of both individuals. The person on top was a young girl with bright red hair. She was dressed head to toe in various colors of white, black, yellow, and magenta. A sword in its sheath hung limply off her belt as she laid on top of her companion in the middle of the clearing. Her companion was a young man a little taller than her, dressed from head to toe in the same shade of ivory. The same with this young man, a sword laid on the ground attached to his belt and another without a blade lay within reach of his right hand. As some birds chirped in the nearby trees the two began to groan as they came to. "Where am I," the young woman asked before something grabbed her arm.

Her eyes flew open to be met with a pair of sapphire blue ones. Ruby and sapphire stared at each other for a moment before the girl decided to sit up. She sat up to see the young man was dress in the same color from head to toe. He looked like some kind of desert raider with how wrapped up he was and to top it off he wore a bone mask over his face. "Do you mind...," the man asked in a low, and slightly velvety tenor.

The young man had taken a moment to view the girl that was on top of him. She was a bit shorter with bright, red hair and eyes. Her clothes were a mismatch of yellows, whites, blacks, and magentas that screamed sorceress. Her bright eyes seemed to take their time taking his form in and it was not long before he had to vocalize his position.

"Mind what...," the girl asked slightly as she looked into his sapphire eyes, 'Wonder what he looks like under the mask?'

"Mind getting off of me," he asked in slight annoyance.

It was at this point the girl looked down and blushed after realizing she was sitting on top of the man's chest. She quickly moved off of him with the blush still plastered on her face. She watched as he sat up and looked around. "Where are we?"

She looked around as the blush began to fade and said, "I don't know...," she paused for as second before asking, "Who are you?"

The man looked at her before saying, "Who are you?"

She went to answer but what she was about to say flew from her mind as she could not remember. No matter how much she tried she could not remember her name. As she thought on the matter she could not remember anything about herself. She could not remember where she was born, where she lived now, or how she had gotten to this clearing with this man. "I...I don't know," she said very quietly as she continued, "I can't remember anything."

The man looked at her before saying, "I'm..."

She looked at him before saying, "You're what?"

The man had been hit with the same moment of realizing that he could not remember anything about himself. He could not even remember why he was wearing the mask that was on his face. He moved a hand up to the mask before grasping it and pulling it away while saying, "I'm in the same boat as you. I can't remember a thing."

The girl watched as he pulled the mask from his face to see a chimera staring back at her. She raised her eyebrow at the idea that she remembered what a chimera was but could not remember a thing about herself. She noticed the man was looking at her in the same fashion before saying, "You're a chimera...I can remember that but I can't remember anything about myself."

The man looked around and saw the pond. He got up and walked over to the pond before looking down. He saw his reflection before nodding and saying, "Your right. And, I can remember that as well. The same as how I know you're a sorceress."

"How do you know that," the girl asked though she now remember that as well as all the spells she knew.

"Look at how you are dressed," the man replied.

The girl raised her eyes and looked down. She saw a magenta shirt with a yellow breast band. She stood up and moved over to the pond quickly before saying, "Move! I've got to see this."

The man moved out of the way to see the girl look at her reflection and turn red. He was about to ask if she was okay, since all she did was stand there and look like a tomato, but was cut off when she screamed, "What was I thinking!"

She saw herself in all of her glory and it was embarrassing. She was dressed in a long magenta shirt with white trimming that went into her belt and billowed out like a tiny skirt at the bottom. Her leggings were pure magenta before being tucked into grey traveling boots. To top it off she had a yellow breast band over her shirt and a black cape with magenta lining attached to her through two, oversized bejeweled, shoulder guards. She could not hold back any longer as she screamed, "What was I thinking! I must look like some kind of twit dressed up like this. I mean who in their right mind dresses like this and then expects to be treated like anything other than a brat or a mental patient. What is the use of these shoulder pads? So far as I can tell they do nothing magical and are just there for style, if you could call this outfit style, it looks like I fell into the hand me downs section of a general store. Why am I wearing a shirt that hangs down past my hips...its not like I need to almost non-present skirt that it makes. And, the colors are just terrible I look like a confused rainbow here. No, one could take me seriously in this outfit."

The man stood off to the side as he tried to keep his laughter from escaping his mouth. The way the girl was ranting on about her horrible choice in clothes was the funniest thing he could remember hearing, though that was not much, but the last thing he wanted was to turn her on himself at this moment. However, the laughter stopped when she moved her hands up and placed them under her breast line before continuing, "Why and I wearing this ungodly thing? Do I not wear a bra," she asked as she actually felt for the bra, "No, apparently not," she proclaimed oblivious that the man was listening.

It was at this moment that she noticed a glimmer of yellow from between where the shirt split. She pulled her shirt ends up to display a pair of yellow shorts over the magenta leggings. She shifted back and forth on her feet as she looked at the newest offending item on her list, "And, now this. I must have been completely daft! What is the use of wearing yellow shorts over leggings other than trying to give a reason for the breast band. I can't believe this...it looks like I don't even know how to dress myself."

The man had long forgotten about covering up his laughing as now he was trying to stifle a blush and an incoming nose bleed. He could not turn away as she had lifted the end of her shirt up to reveal a pair of tight fitting yellow shorts. All of her complaints fell on deaf ears as she continued to shift from foot to foot. As she continued her hyper complaint dance the muscles in her backside, which he had full view of now, kept flexing and relaxing in a weird and yet somewhat erotic dance. Nonetheless, the man was now more worried about controlling other parts of himself as her act had awoken his other brain. 'Stop doing that,' he could only think because saying it would draw her attention, 'Yes, the clothes are bad but you don't look that bad.'

After a few more minutes she let the shirt ends go and the man quickly turned his body as he tried to think of anything other than what had just happened in front of his eyes. As he was attempting to have everything back in order his hearing came back to him, "What do you think?"

He bristled at the idea that she was looking at him. He slowly turned as he felt the other feelings being replaced by worry. He looked at her to see she was sitting near the pond with her head in her hands. He sighed that she was not staring at him and turned completely. "Well, it is kind of loud but we can get you a change of clothes once we get to a town," he replied.

She looked up at him to see his clothes were not as bad as her selection other than he seems to have a monopoly on the color of ivory. She sighed before saying, "I guess so."

He walked over to her and smiled as he offered his hand to help her up. She took it with a smile before they both looked at each other for a moment. The man quickly turned and said, "Well, we should probably try to find civilization and then we can try to figure out what is going on from there."

She watched as he walked over to the sword hilt with no blade and attached it to his belt. She walked towards him while saying, "Well, since neither one of us can remember our names I think we should come up with temporary ones so we are not just saying, Hey you, all the time."

The man turned and looked at her before nodding and asking, "Are we coming up with the names for ourselves or for each other?"

She thought for a second before saying, "For each other. I can't think of what to call myself other than moron right now for my choice in clothing."

The man quickly worked stopping the male hormone train from taking off as his mind flashed back to the recent rant and dance that she had put on. He covered with a light, if not clumsy laugh, before saying, "Very well...I think I'll name you Rose."

She blushed at the name as she turned from him shyly. "Wh...Wh...Why are you na...naming me...that," she stuttered out as she blushed more.

He walked over, which cause her to lock onto him, before rubbing her hair and saying, "Because of your vibrant red hair."

She could not look at him for a moment as she felt herself want to swoon over the not so hidden attempt to flirt with her. After she regained control of herself she looked back at him and said, "Well, I'll call you Grey."

He looked at her for a moment before looking down at his clothes, "Is it because how I'm dressed," he asked somewhat confused.

She laughed before shaking her head and saying, "No, silly it's because of your metallic grey hair," and pulling on some of the hair that hung down in from of his right eye.

It was his turn to try to control his face as he turned and coughed before saying, "Well...Rose...I think we should get going. Who knows how far town is and we have still to find our bearings."

She smirked that she had unnerved him before skipping up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. She smiled as he jumped slightly before saying, "Sure Grey let's get moving."

Both of them smirked before walking toward the entrance to the forest, resolute in the idea of finding a nearby town, and in the knowledge that even though they could not remember who they were they now hand names once again.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to

* * *


	9. Rose and Grey

**Zelgadis' Gambit**

**Chapter: 9**

**Rose and Grey**

* * *

Now to have some fun with with our two forgetful friends. Time to start with some actual Zel/Lina (aka Grey/Rose) subplot.

* * *

She laid under a tree as the midday sun shown down on her. Her eyes were closed as she sunbathed on the edge of the field she had stopped near. Anyone that traveled by would know that the young woman was a sorceress from the clothing she wore. Though it was not as flamboyant as he last outfit is was enough to announce her occupation. Most of her old been replaced by one item which was a robe of purple. The robe was made of a crushed velvet in the shade of a deep, royal purple. All over the garment the pattern of roses were embroidered with a crimson thread. A hood came off the top of the robe that she only used if it rained. Around her middle was a simple black belt with the demon's blood talisman attached to the middle. The robe itself shone in the light of the sun and was quite easy to spot amongst the backdrop of nature. Rose sighed as she rolled her head to the side as she continued to rest under the tree.

The next part of her outfit was a cape that came off of her belt. The cape was black on the outside with a crimson hue on the inside. As the cape came up her to her shoulders it came over and overlapped the robe to the point of covering over her shoulders to the start of her chest. The second demon's blood talisman was the lynchpin that held the cape to her body. The last bit of her outfit where a pair of sleek white gloves on her hands. On each wrist were attached the last two demon's blood talismans. There was a noise above her and Rose opened her eyes to see Grey above her in the tree. She smiled before saying, "So what's the scouting report?"

Grey crouched on a tree limb as he looked down at Rose. His outfit had changed a bit as well. Not in the complete from as Rose but enough to be worthy of notice. His shirt was that of a dull brown that match the underbrush of the forest. His shirt was pulled through a belt before billowing out over his pants. His pants were a flat black that helped to blend into the shadows. Hanging from his hips was another belt that was used to connect his sword to him as well as the sword hilt from the sword of light. Around his shoulders was wrapped a deep, hunter green cloak with a hood that was over his head. His hands were held in the same color green gloves that where cutoff at the knuckles. As he heard Rose ask about the situation he smiled and said, "There is a group of bandits up ahead. We can bypass them by taking the mountain pass."

Rose huffed as she stood up and stretched. As she stood her red hair tumbled down to reveal that Rose had tamed her wild hair into a long ponytail that hung down to the top of her hips. After stretching Rose yawned and replied, "But, the mountain pass is the long way to the town isn't it?"

Grey dropped down to the ground before pulling his hood back to reveal his blue hair that could not change if he wanted to because of its steel consistency. He nodded before saying, "Yes, the mountain pass is the longer of the two routes but we won't have to deal with the bandits...and with the timing..."

Rose arched an eyebrow at Grey as he trailed off before she asked, "What do you mean by that? It's midday so there is no time problems."

Grey coughed slightly as he tried to control the red coming over his face. "No, I didn't mean the time of day...I...I meant that it's about that time of the...the month," he replied somewhat embarrassed.

Rose went red as Grey pointed this out before she turned away from him to hide her embarrassment. She looked back at him while asking, "How did you know?"

"I can smell it...my sense of smell is very keen and I can smell blood," Grey replied while looking at Rose.

Rose shook her head to dispel the blush before turning and saying, "Yeah...it's just starting. That's why I want to get to the town now so I don't have to worry until it is over."

"As you wish," Grey replied as he started walking down the road with Rose by his side.

* * *

After about thirty minutes there was a new blast mark in the road. The bandits had attacked as expected and Rose and Grey had dealt with them. Now the bodies of bandits littered the area with Rose standing in the middle breathing deep as she tried to catch her breath. She went to walk and her knees gave out. She began to fall but stopped as an arm wrapped around her waist and held her up. "I told you not to over do it," came Grey's voice from behind her.

Rose continued to catch her breath before replying, "Finish them quickly and the quicker I can rest."

Grey sighed before moving his arms and picking Rose up in a bridal carry. "What are you doing," Rose screamed as she went red in embarrassment and panic.

Grey looked down at her and replied, "Well, start resting and I'll carry you the rest of the way to the town."

"Oh," was Rose's reply as the blush continued to stain her face.

Grey began to walk down the road as he carried Rose. Rose would shift, almost seeming to be unsure of her position, before she settled down in his arms. They were partners in their travels because neither remembered who they were or where they came from. Both had earned each other's trust in the month they had been together but this was the first time for Rose to need help walking. She could not bring herself to look at Grey's face as her heart was pounding, 'I've never been this close to Grey,' she thought to herself.

Rose could not help but notice the feel of his chest as her side was pressed against him. She could feel the makeup of his muscles of his chest as he walked with her in his arms. Rose knew Grey was attractive, she would have been dense not to, but she had yet to truly see him in that light. Grey had been he constant companion but at the same time he seemed to distance himself from her. He would talk and converse but there was always a look of brooding to Grey. 'Well, once we get to town we'll rest up for a few days and I'll find out what Grey is hiding,' Rose decided as she got comfortable in Grey's arms.

* * *

They crested the final hill before looking down into a small town. Grey stopped at the top of the hill and looked down to see Rose had fallen asleep. He smirked and though about just continuing and letting Rose sleep. But, he also though that maybe he should see if Rose would rather walk into town. Rose was a strong woman and Grey was not sure if she would be offended by being carried into town. Grey moved to the side of the road and laid Rose under a tree. He shook her shoulder genteelly while saying, "Rose...Rose time to wake up."

Rose slowly came to before sitting up and stretching. She yawned before looking up at Grey with sleep still clinging to her eyes. "What's going on," she asked as she looked around.

Grey kneeled down near Rose before saying, "The town is just over this hill. I didn't know if you wanted to walk in or not."

Rose blushed slightly at Grey's admission before saying, "I...I...wouldn't have cared if you had...had carried me into town."

Grey smirked before saying, "I didn't know. You tend to be strong minded and want to do things without help so I wanted to make sure."

Rose was able to look back at Grey and it were these moments that she could not help but think about pouncing on Grey. He was sometimes secretive, but he always seemed to live more for her than himself. She smiled before saying, "That's sweet of you."

Grey turned and looked away as it was his turn to blush. He coughed slightly before saying, "Well...I just wanted to make sure I didn't embarrass you."

Rose stood up and stretched before turning towards the town. She began to walk towards the town before stopping at the top of the hill. She looked back at Grey as he was walking towards her. The setting sun shimmered off of his hair making it seem like a mass of sapphires on his head. She smiled before saying, "Thank you, Grey."

Grey smirked before nodding his head in acknowledgement as he joined her on the hilltop. The two looked down into the town before beginning their walk. 'We'll talk over dinner,' Rose thought to herself as she continued to walk beside Grey but could not work up the courage to get near him. 'There always tomorrow.'

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to

* * *


	10. A New Purpose

**Zelgadis' Gambit**

**Chapter: 10**

**A New Purpose**

* * *

Been awhile but what can I say...work has been a bit busy lately. That and I kept hitting the wall on how to wrap this chapter up. I know slayers is pretty much dead at the moment but I can't stop writing.

* * *

Rose and Grey sat in the tavern of the small village they had stopped at. As they waited on their lunch Grey asked, "So, are you feeling better now?"

Rose nodded before replying, "Yeah, a few days rest was good. We can move on as soon as we are ready."

The two continued their idle conversation before the noise in the tavern when dead. The two looked around before they noticed that the door was being held open by a man at arms and in walked a young man of noble barring. The young man was dressed in the best of clothes that showed his family was rich. His short trimmed brown hair was cut in a circular pattern and was covered by a fedora. His athletic frame showed that he was active and did not sit around like some nobles where said to do. His brown eyes scanned the tavern as he spoke, "I'm looking for the person or persons responsible for taking care of the bandit gang that used to be in the area."

Grey turned and pulled up his hood. "What is the matter," Rose asked as she watched Grey's reaction.

"Who knows what this man is after. I say we not stay around for this," Grey replied as he stood and blocked view of Rose.

Rose looked at Grey as he stood in front of her like some kind of overprotective dog and asked, "What's to worry about? If he causes a problem we can take him."

Grey's eyes narrowed as he looked at Rose before saying, "Did you forget that you just had a bout with your time?"

Rose glared at Grey before sighing and saying, "Fine you win...I'm moving."

The two of them made there way out of the back of the bar without drawing attention to themselves.

* * *

"Does no one here know who is responsible," the young man asked again as he continued to look around the tavern.

After a few more moments of silence the young man looked at the bartender and said, "Bar keep...who here is not from this town?"

The bartender looked around for a second before saying, "There are a few but if I had to bet I would say it's those two...what...where did they go," and pointing at where Rose and Grey had sat.

The young man looked towards where the barkeep was pointing before saying, "Surely you jest. There is no one there."

The bartender came back from his stupor and replied, "They must have left without me seeing but they were there."

"What did they look like," the young noble asked sounding somewhat disappointed.

The barkeep though for a moment before saying, "Well, one was a young girl with long red hair. She wore a purple robe and tended to be the sociable one out of the two. The other was a taller man that wore clothes fit for a ranger. Though the strangest thing was he wasn't human and yet didn't hide it."

The young noble looked at the bartender as his eyes widened and asked, "What do you mean?"

"He was blue...as blue as the ocean with green stones all over his skin. If you ask me he is some kind of demon that the sorceress girl summoned to be her slave," the bartender replied.

* * *

She paced back and forth in the main hall of the Sailoon royal palace. It had been a month and still no clue as to what had happened to the Black Wolf or Lina Inverse. After all her leads had come up short Amelia had decided that it was time to call in a little help. As she continued to pace, which was completely against her nature, she wondered if Lina was okay. "I hope nothing bad has happened," Amelia replied to no one in particular.

"Well, it depends on what you mean by bad," came a disembodied voice into the hall.

Amelia stopped as she looked around before saying, "Xellos this is no time to play around. Miss Lina has gone missing and who knows what has happened since then."

Xellos appeared in front of Amelia with his normal smile on his face. "My...My Amelia you are worked up about this. The negative emotions I just got from you are quite out of character."

"Of course she is worked up about this...her friend has gone missing," came another voice from behind Xellos.

Xellos turned to be greeted by Filia as she walked into the hall. The young gold dragon looked the same as the last time Amelia had seen her. Her flowing golden hair dropped down to her back and her gold eyes where locked on the mazuko in front of her. After, Filia got in front of the two she bowed her head to Amelia before saying, "I got your message and came as fast as I could. I'll help you find Lina...though I don't know why you involved him."

Xellos smirked before replying, "Because, I have just as much an interest in finding Lina unharmed as the rest of you...speaking of which where is Gourry?"

Amelia gulped once before pointing out one of the windows in the hall. Both Filia and Xellos moved over to the window and looked down into the courtyard. It was a training yard and in the middle of it stood Gourry holding a sword at a practice dummy. The blonde swordsman huffed air fast as his workout had caused him to breathe raggedly. Around him many other dummies had been shredded into pieces in his dance of hate. After a moment he drew in a breath before launching himself at the dummy and took off its head with one blow.

Xellos looked back at Amelia before saying, "I see blondie didn't take Lina's disappearance too well did he?"

Amelia shook her head before saying, "That's why I need you both. I need more level heads and people that can help me control Gourry if the worst has happened."

Filia turned and said, "Don't worry we'll find Lina."

Amelia nodded before looking out the window at Gourry and thinking, 'For all our sakes I hope we do.'

* * *

Rose sat next to a fire she had started while she watched fish cook. Grey had caught the fish and put them near the fire before perching up in a tree. Rose pulled her view from the delicious looking fish and looked up at Grey who was busy watching the area. She sighed before saying, "Sometimes you're too paranoid for your own good, Grey."

Grey looked down at Rose before smirking and saying, "And, you don't worry enough."

Rose sighed before turning back to the fish and watching them cook. As she stared into the fire she could not help but think to herself, 'Grey barely even knows me and yet he is like a watchdog. I guess its the same reason we stick together...both of us have lost our memories. Only someone that has experienced this situation could understand.'

After a moment the fish had finished and Rose grabbed one and began to eat. She swallowed her first bite before looking up and shouting, "Hey, guard dog...come down and eat!"

Grey jumped down from the tree and landed with the same grace that he usually carried around himself. He sat down, picked out a fish, and began to eat. As Grey ate his meal he continued to look around with his eyes in a constant watch over the camp. His eyes shifted back over to Rose to see her glaring at him before she said, "You know that's not healthy. You need to calm down and relax every once in a while. Being constantly on guard is going to drive you...," before cutting off because he had already been up a tree.

Grey finished the fish before saying, "If I keep a watch out then we won't have to worry about any bad surprises later own."

Rose watched Grey as she thought about what he had just said. She was about to reply when there came a snap from in the woods. Grey jumped from the tree and pulled the sword from his belt as he stood at the defensive in front of Rose. "Who's out there," Grey let out a commanding tone before continuing, "Either show yourself or I will reveal you."

There was no answer for a moment and that was long enough for Grey to decided that he was going to search. As he was about to swing to clear some of the underbrush a man popped up and said, "There is no need for that. We only wished to speak with you."

Grey spun on the man and then recognized the young man from the tavern. Grey pointed his sword at the man before saying, "And, why shouldn't I dispatch you right here?"

Before the young man could reply the man-at-arms jumped from out of the brush and swung at Grey. Grey parried the swing as he was in a stand off with the other warrior. "If you touch even a hair on my master's head then you will die monster," came the servants response to Grey's threat.

Grey smirked before saying, "And, you think you can stop me little man," before thrusting forward.

Grey's thrust was with such strength that the man-at-arms was flung back into a bush. As Grey began to approach for his attack there was a shout of, "Flare Arrow."

There was an explosion and when the smoke clear Grey stood there glaring at the young woman who had just charbroiled him. Rose glared back with her hands on her hips before saying, "That is enough Grey. Just let the boy speak his piece and if we don't like it then we'll send them on their way."

Grey sighed before sheathing his sword and walking back to take a seat next to Rose. Rose playfully punched Grey on the arm before saying, "Sorry about my guard dog here...he gets a little carried away. Now what do you want?"

The young noble sighed before he stood in front of Rose and said, "My lady it was confirmed by the locals that you and your companion were the ones that dispatched the bandits that had ravaged this area."

Rose cocked an eyebrow before shrugging and saying, "Yeah we did. They got in our way and it wasn't a good time to piss me off."

The young man gulped as he remembered the size of the destruction these two had left in their wake. "I'll keep that in mind," he replied before continuing, "Well, those bandits are just one of many gangs that are troubling this fair nation. The bandits have become a problem that needs to be dealt with and I have been searching for people like you."

It was Grey's turn to cock an eye as he stood and asked, "And, who are you to take this noble cause?"

"He is the son of the king," came the voice of the man-at-arms as he came from out of the bush he was knocked in.

Rose looked at the boy before worriedly asking, "Are you doing this with your father's knowledge?"

The young man nodded before saying, "Father is busy taking care of other problems. It is easier if I am the one to recruit."

"It is interesting but we really don't have time for this," Grey responded as he looked at Rose.

The man-at-arms walked forward as his face began to redden before saying, "First you threaten my lords life then you insult his offer to you...I ought to...," before being cut off.

The young prince held his hand out in from of his guard before saying, "Thomas hold your tongue," and then turning to the two strangers, "I am offering you anything you could desire. Money, status, land anything that you could desire."

Rose looked at the young man before saying, "How about restoring memories...can you give us that?"

Both the prince and Thomas' eyes widened before the prince asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Rose looked away from the two as Grey looked at her before responding, "We have no idea who we truly are. We woke up in your country with no memory of who we are or where we come from. We can't truly afford to stay in one place if it will not help us regain what we have lost."

The prince stood there dumbfounded for a moment before brightening and saying, "Serve my father and become famous."

Grey looked at the young man as if he was a fool. "You want to run that by us again."

"Serve my father and your fame will spread. When that happens surely someone that knows who you are will come to find you," replied the young man.

The two looked at each other before Rose nodded and replied, "We will give your suggestion a try...but we hold all rights to pack up and leave if we feel that it is a waste of our time."

"Then we are in agreement," the prince replied before saying, "Come with me to the capital and we shall make the deal official."

Grey and Rose packed their things and began their journey to the capital to begin their new life as servants of a king.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to


	11. Strange Advisors

**Zelgadis' Gambit**

**Chapter: 11**

**Strange Advisors**

* * *

I should be dead tried after driving over 300 miles but I guess not.

* * *

She yawned as the dust blew by her on the small battlefield. Her red hair billowed behind her as the wind and dust past to show a small crater in the middle of the woods. Once the smoke finally cleared their stood her partner in crime as he surveyed the field. He stretched before saying, "Well that was quick," before turning back to Rose.

Rose smirked before replying, "I'll say...you didn't leave anything for me to do."

Grey shrugged before saying, "You would've been bored. It only took a moment for me to finish them off and we both know your spells are even more damaging then mine."

Rose stuck her tongue out at her partner before turning and beginning to walk back the way they had come. Grey joined her as the two walked in silence for a bit. They were in their sixth month of service to the king of Freysa and had been working to reign in the bandit problem that had plagued the country. As they had learned in the first month of service, the bandits were a problem because most of the army was at the western border due to a skirmish with a neighboring country. Thanks to the draw of a lot of the armed forces bandits were able to thrive in the less watched interior of Freysa. So in place of more guards the king to bring Rose and Grey into his court as his personal police force. The agreement helped the king as well because Rose and Grey were two of the most powerful mages in the known area. "It's strange that the two people that don't remember who they are are the most powerful magic users in the area," Rose thought out loud and to alleviate silence.

Grey looked at Rose before saying, "Well, you heard the king's explanation. Most strong magic users are from the demon peninsula and magic is slowly making its way here."

Rose nodded before saying, "I guess that means we are more than likely from the demon peninsula."

"Logic would state as much," Grey replied as he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked slowly.

As Grey and Rose continued to walk the female mage could not help but continue to think about the past of her and Grey. 'They say that some mages from the demon peninsula created chimeras as servants and slaves. Is that what the relationship between Grey and I? Did I create him for some purpose,' Rose asked herself as they continued to walk back towards the carriage that had brought them to the middle of the country.

At the edge on of the forest on a dirt road sat a carriage of decent measure that Grey and Rose used to lure bandits to them. As the two approached the driver jumped down from his seat and opened the door for the king's mages. The two nodded as they boarded the carriage and the door closed behind them. Grey sat on one side and Rose rested on the other as the driver climbed back to his seat and start the carriage down the road. Rose watched as the tree passed before turning back to her companion. Grey sat there with his eyes closed and slightly slumped against the back cushion. To most it would seem like the ranger had fallen quick asleep but Rose knew better and watched as the chimera's ears would twitch at any sound. 'His hearing is amazing...he heard that ambush coming a good mile before we got there,' Rose mused as she watched Grey.

As she continued she smiled before thinking, 'No, I did not create Grey. I remember a ton of magic but I have no knowledge that would create such a perfect mesh of creatures like him. Though I would like to see his body,' before she blushed at that last thought that staggered the line between scientific curiosity and other less admirable practices.

One of Grey's eyes cracked and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Rose covered still blushing from her thoughts and from being caught.

Grey looked at Rose for a moment before shrugging and going back to his normal act of listening for danger before it got anywhere near the carriage.

'Sheesh, I surely could not have created a being so well made,' Rose thought as the main lewd idea that had started the episode was pushed back to the back of her mind.

* * *

After a few hours of travel the castle came into view of those riding in the carriage. The castle was like any in the area, large and strong, but nothing special as the king was not a man to waste on flash. The route the carriage was taking moved right through the royal city of Frey. Children ran along side the carriage cheering for the return of the two national heroes as the vehicle made it to the entrance of the city. Indeed, Rose and Grey had made a name for themselves as the heroes of the country side for their work to clear the nation of bandits. The folks of the city stopped and applauded as the carriage rode by on the cobblestone roads. Rose waved back at the town as was her habit to look out the window as she rode. Rose smiled before looking to see Grey in the same meditative state as he normally was. She sighed before saying, "You know you can wave once in a while...they applaud you as well."

Grey cracked an eye before saying, "I understand that but I prefer to let you have the stage. I'm the one that works best unnoticed and you are the better to have the attention."

Rose looked at her companion before asking, "Is it because you're a chimera," before moving closer to him and continuing, "Because, no one cares about your looks."

Grey smirked as both eyes laid on the red hair woman and replied, "No, my looks do not concern me. The people here are more curious than fearful of what I am. I just choose to remain in the background."

Rose smiled as she sat back in her seat. It was reassuring to hear that Grey was not worried about being the only one of his kind in the nation. In the back of her mind she felt something nag her about Grey being temper mental about his appearance but that was far from the true with what he displayed. 'Maybe its a memory,' Rose thought as she sat back for the rest of the ride.

* * *

The two mages were kneeled in front of the throne as the king looked over them. The king, known as Ballen to those that called him by name, was an older man with a beard. His hair was starting to gray and was turning his once black hair towards the salt and pepper color. He smiled at his two servants before saying in a jovial voice, "Rose, Grey you two do not have to kneel...please rise."

The two rose before the king continued, "I know this is sudden but I need to request on more mission of the both of you."

Grey nodded before asking, "What do you ask of us?"

Ballen sighed before saying, "As you know we are at a stand off with our neighboring country of Rand. I want the two of you to go the the front and negotiate the cease fire of our stand off. Try to handle it as diplomatically as you can...but if you must I give you permission to show off your power."

Rose smirked before saying, "So frighten them into peace if they will not have it through normal channels."

The king nodded before saying, "I wish it did not come to this, but my people deserve to have the army here to protect their well being. It is also not fair to the both of you. I made a promise to allow you two to search for your memories but all the time has been taken up by bandits and for this I apologize."

Both bowed before Grey replied, "There is no need to apologize. We will do as you ask for you have given us something just as important as our memories," before both stood up and made their way to exit.

The prince, which they came to know as Varis, then asked, "What is as important than your memories."

Rose smirked as she looked back as Grey and her walked out of the hall, "Why a purpose of course."

* * *

Rose hummed as she packed her things in preparation for the next journey. As she was packing she moved to her balcony to grab a few piece that she had hung up to dry. As she folded her clothes she glanced to the balcony next to her own. It was there that here eyes caught a hold of Grey doing the same as her. Normally, this event would be nothing to stare at but it seemed that this afternoon Grey choose to sort his clothes without a shirt. Rose stood there frozen as she could not take her eyes off of the shirtless chimera. His body was fit and lean as anyone could tell by looking at him. But, without the shirt, Rose could now see every small stone that made up his upper torso as well as every muscle as he moved around. Rose stood there clutching a piece of clothing as she continued to watch. Her mind was running wild with ideas as she could not pull away. 'My god he's built perfect. Now if he'd come closer...maybe a touch...no Rose what are you thinking.'

At this moment Grey turned to see Rose standing there and he smiled and said, "Doing the same as me I see."

Rose stood there trying to reply but all she could do is open and close her mouth like a fish out of water. It was at this reaction that Grey looked around and then noticed that he was not wearing a shirt. He blushed before saying, "Sorry," and retreated into his room for a shirt.

Rose recovered and breathed deep before sighing and thinking, 'I'm hopeless.'

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to


	12. On the Road Again

**Zelgadis' Gambit**

**Chapter: 12**

**On the Road Again**

* * *

I know...I know I've been really bad about updating...but the whole life after college thing is not always that forgiving. If you're still angry then throw something at my head...I'll enjoy the nap.

* * *

The two mages of the court were on the road again as they headed towards the border with the nation Rand. As they traveled the same routine continued within the carriage. Rose sat on her side as she watched the countryside go by as her partner sat of on the opposite side of the carriage with his eyes closed. Grey sat in his meditative state as his ears twitched while he listened for anything that might be out in the forest. Rose smirked before saying, "You know you can relax. It is a bit different from normal...and I don't see how you can hear over the marching of our escort."

Rose's statement was true about the situation that the two were traveling with. On the outside the carriage was being escorted by a full platoon of soldiers that were there to insure the mages got to their destination. Back on the inside Grey smirked before saying, "I guess bad habits die hard," before opening his eyes.

Rose smiled as Grey had finally decided to look at her instead of sitting there with his eyes closed. She looked back out the window for a moment before asking, "So do you think this will be a pain?"

Grey looked at Rose before replying, "Hard to say...neither of us has had any experience with the skirmish and we have not met anyone from Rand so it is hard to predict what we are walking into."

Rose sighed as she watched the scenery of the countryside go by. The forest had given away to flowing hills that lead towards another patch of woods in the distance. The destination for the day was a small village on the other side of the woods that they were approaching. Once there the entourage would relax for the night before continuing the march towards the border. As the group continued along Rose turned back towards Grey and asked, "Do you think everything will be okay with us not going after bandits?"

Grey smirked before his head quickly turned and he shouted, "Stop the carriage."

The carriage and the troops came to a grinding halt as the door came open and Grey stepped out with his sword drawn. He turned towards the woods that they were about to enter and called, "I know you're out there...I can smell you."

The troops began to form up as Grey held his arms out to his sides as he walked towards the woods. The enigmatic Grey had gained a reputation for being fearless and used that reputation to full advantage as he could usually scare away attackers. As he continued to move forward with no hint of worry Rose came out of the carriage and shouted, "Grey! Would you just come back here...all you're doing is making yourself a target."

Rose was known as a powerful mage but she was also seen as the only force in the world that could rein in Grey. As she marched towards the forest there was a lot bang from the distance. Rose turned to see a cannonball flying her way. As she was about to summon a shield the form of Grey raced in front of her. "Grey..." was all she could yell as the cannonball hit him dead on.

The cannonball hit and bounced off of Grey's body as he stood to his full height. His eyes locked on to the smoke from the cannon and smirked as he began to move towards the cannon. But, before he could launch at the men there came a shout of, "Fireball," and the cannon crew went up in smoke.

Grey turned to see Rose holding another fireball while saying, "You just got hit with a cannonball...there is no way you are going to damage yourself even more."

As Rose was beginning to let Grey have a piece of her mind, more men began to come out of the woods. Grey turned and smirked before taking off with his demon speed. Rose cursed before launching the fireball into a pack of bandits as the battle was joined by her and the rest of the troops.

* * *

The front of the woods were smoldering as the troops worked to make sure the fire did not catch to the whole of the forest. The bandits had been scattered in a defeat and the only proof left were the battle scars. As the group moved back to the carriage Rose had finally caught up with Grey and was letting him have it. "I told you to come back and you wouldn't listen...not only that you get hit with a cannonball and then stress yourself in battle. Do you have a death wish?"

Grey smirked before saying, "It's okay...everything worked out...," before stopping and coughing up blood.

Rose's eyes went wide as she saw the blue blood exit Grey's mouth as he crumpled to the ground. She raced to her downed companion as she began a healing spell. Rose laid her hand on Grey's chest as she let the healing energy wash over him. As the spell continued she rolled him on his side so that any more blood would not go into his lungs. Rose looked at the troops and said, "I'm going ahead to the inn of the village. Be safe and meet me there."

The soldiers nodded as they watched Rose enveloped Grey and herself in a bubble and flew off in the direction of the nearby village.

* * *

He felt the pain in his chest as he laid there with his eyes closed. He could not help but think, 'Rose is going to finish the job once I wake up.'

He felt a weight shift on his shoulder and could smell the perfume. He knew it was Rose, she always carried that scent of flowers, but he was not sure if he should open his eyes. After a moment he opened his eyes slowly to be met with a head of red hair on his shoulder. He listened as he heard her breath come in a steady rhythm signaling that she had fallen asleep. He smiled, a genuine one that came only when no one was looking, and moved his right hand to the top of her head. He ran his fingers through her hair while just enjoying the moment. Most people thought he acted so fearless, and wild when in danger, because he was different and did not have to fear most things. While some of that was true the real reason he acted the way he did was because of the red head by his side. He had an need to protect her. A want to make sure that she never came to harm. 'We are strangers that have bonded...and yet I feel like I must be the one to protect you,' Grey thought as the red hair pour out from his fingers.

Grey smirked while he thought on his adventure. He did not know his past, but the longer he was with Rose the less important that seemed to become. He worried less about remembering who he was and more about making sure that Rose was happy and protected. Of course the main thing that seemed to be on Rose's mind was to remember who she was, and to that point Grey was willing to serve whatever role he need. 'If you need a knight, I'm here, if you need a shoulder, I'm here, I will always be here,' Grey thought single-mindedly.

It was about this moment that he heard a yawn as Rose began to move. Grey moved his hand from Roses head as she sat up and yawned. He watched as the young girl as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and then looked down at him. To Grey's surprise Rose smiled and said, "Welcome back," instead of exploding at him for getting hurt.

Grey smirked as he began to sit up but was pushed down by Rose. He looked at her to see the face he was expecting. Rose's gentle look had changed to the all business look. She looked Grey in the eyes before saying, "I'm glad you are okay but you are staying in the bed for a while."

Grey looked at Rose as his eyes became serious and replied, "I feel fine. We do not have time to waste...we have to get to Rand soon," before trying to sit up again.

Again, he was pushed down by Rose and met with a look that said she would do bodily harm to the chimera if he did not listen to her. Grey, feeling uncomfortable being weak, began to sit again. His head soon met the pillow again but this time with a stinging pain and accompanied by the sound of, "Son of a bitch," from Rose.

Grey opened his eyes again to see Rose clutching her hand in pain. Grey put two and two together and realized that Rose had lived up to her threat and had punched him for trying to sit up. He sighed as he sat up slowly and took a hold of Rose's hand while saying, "When will you learn that hitting someone made of stone is bad for your health?"

Rose looked at him before saying, "When you learn to stop taking so many risks," before blushing as Grey took her hand into his own.

Rose watched as Grey cast a healing spell and felt the pain in her hand numb. After a moment the spell ended and her hand felt normal again. Rose looked at Grey before pushing back down into the bed. She smirked before saying, "I told you to stay in bed."

Grey did not argue this time and stayed in the bed. He watched as Rose moved closer and began a healing spell of her own. "Your ribs are still sore I'm sure so let me take care of it," Rose replied as she lowered her hands to Grey.

Grey watched as Roses hands came to his bare chest. He soon closed his eyes as he felt her small fingers begin to slowly run along the contours of his chest. He felt each light touch, each drag of the finger tips as she tired to make sure she healed him completely. Grey pulled his lower lip between his teeth and bit down to keep himself from moaning out at the feelings that Rose's fingers were causing. He could feel his cheeks stain red as he tried to control himself. He felt a hand flatten out on his stomach and press gently as it continued to move. He could not hold on any longer and released his lip with an airy moan.

Rose's face had been stained red for most of the process as she watched Grey almost squirm under her hands. She was truly worried about his health but this healing session gave her something else she had wanted for a while. She could touch Grey's bare chest without having to explain what she was doing. She ran her hands over Grey as her fingers studied every curve, every groove of his chest to her delight. One part of her was curious about his make-up as a chimera, the other part of her was not so pure. She continued to feel up her companion as he continued to bite his lip. She smiled, though the blush never left her, as she was happy that Grey seemed to want her touch as much as she wanted to touch him. As the spell ended Rose left her hands on Grey as she said, "That should be enough."

Grey opened his eyes, pupils quickly focusing on Rose like a wild animal that had just found a meal, and sat up quickly. Before anything could be said Grey wrapped his arm around Rose's shoulders and pulled her close. He moved closer before saying, "Not quite enough."

Rose could not breathe as she was really close to Grey she was about about say something when he captured her lips with his own. Rose's eyes grew wide at the feeling of his slightly rough lips on her own. She accepted his kiss and mirrors his gentle movements as she allowed herself to close her eyes. A few moments later the two pulled away slightly before looking at each other while breathing heavily. Rose looked into Grey's eyes before swallowing and asking, "Do you feel the same way I do?"

Grey nodded before drawing Rose into an embrace. He ran a hand through her hair before whispering into her ear, "Be mine...my beloved."

Rose pulled back a bit before saying, "Of course...I love you Grey."

The two kissed again as Rose joined Grey in the bed. They stayed in each others arms the rest of the night as they enjoyed being with each other.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to


	13. The Hunt

**Zelgadis' Gambit**

**Chapter: 13**

**The Hunt**

* * *

Let's check back on some of the other characters.

* * *

The bandits laughed as the ale flowed from the kegs they had relieved from a local bar. The ruckus spewed out of the cave that they had made their home as the group continued in their drunkenness. The bandits sat around the inside of the cave with no one on guard since they felt that no one would dare bother them. The boss of the group sat by the kegs in the back so he could have direct access to the alcohol they had acquired. The bandits laughed again as the boss raised his glass, "Good times boys. Drink up and enjoy."

The group gave a shout as they all took a long drink of the ale. As the mugs came down the bandits were greeted by a stranger among them. The man was tall with long purple hair that came down to his shoulders. His dress was that of creams and blacks and looked to be a traveling priest. His eyes were closed and his lips were arched into a smile as he replied, "You seem to be enjoying yourselves. I hate to interrupt but I would like to ask you a question."

The boss looked at the man before saying, "We don't care what you want. Now, hand over that nice staff of yours and get out before we decide against letting you live."

The group laughed lowly as they began to surround the man. The priest did not move or flinch he just stood there smiling at the boss. After a moment one of the bandits rushed forward with his dagger drawn. As the bandit was about to thrust forward the stranger swung around and punched him in the face. The bandit flew back and into the wall of the cave with a huge crash. The priest turned back to the boss while slowly opening his eyes and saying, "Let's try this again. I have a question to asked and you will answer me."

The bosses eyes grew wide as he looked at the slit eyes of one of the monster race. He held up his hand to tell the men to back off. "What do you want to know?"

Xellos smiled before saying, "That's better. I'm trying to find a man by the name of the Black Wolf. I have come to understand that you were a lackey of his and that I might find some information on your former boss."

The bandit boss looked at the man before saying, "You're wasting your time. If the Wolf doesn't want to be found then you won't find him. I ran with him for a while, got some decent money, and left after that witch girl attacked us."

Xellos quickly shifted in front of the man before saying, "So you were there when Lina attacked."

The man's eyes grew wide as Xellos was less than a foot away with a smile on his face. The man replied quickly, "Look, she attacked us and then went after the wolf...that's all I saw."

Xellos picked the man up by the neck as he straightened to his full height. Xellos opened his eyes and stared at the man before saying, "Are you sure you didn't miss anything? Like say the direction the wolf ran in when Lina came at him?"

The man grabbed Xellos' wrist to keep from being strangled as he replied, "No...He was in the underground lab...there was no other way out then through Lina Inverse."

Xellos let the man fall before he turned on his heel. "Thanks for your time," came Xellos' snide remark before he phased out of the cave.

* * *

Amelia sighed as she looked out over the landscape as she looked at the map she carried. She had marked off another country as she started to think on her next move. 'It's like Miss Lina just disappeared. No one, anywhere that we have searched, has seen Miss Lina since that night,' Amelia thought to herself as she turned around and sat on a nearby rock.

As Amelia continued to ponder over Lina's disappearance she looked to her traveling companion. Gourry, who was working on building a fire for the night, had been silent through most of the search. He only spoke up when anyone would not speak about what they knew about the missing sorceress. Amelia continued to watch Gourry as he went about his task without looking up or saying a word. 'Mr Gourry is getting worse. He won't interact with anyone unless he has to...we need to find Miss Lina soon.'

As Amelia was about to move a shadow was cast over the camp site. Amelia looked up to see a gold dragon slowly make its descent towards the campsite. Amelia smiled as she saw the large, pink bow that was tied on the dragon's tail. After a moment the dragon landed before turning into Filia. The young woman smiled as he golden hair shone in the setting sunlight. She looked at Amelia before announcing, "I have a lead!"

Amelia's eyes brightened and was about to ask about the lead when another voice broke into the conversation, "And, here I thought you were just wasting time sampling tea," as Xellos appeared next to Filia.

Filia glared at Xellos before turning and saying, "And, you smell like you've been skulking around a bar for a few nights."

Xellos smirked as he meet the dragon with another remark, "Well, when you are actually doing your job there is a need to stay around some sketchy individuals."

Filia huffed and turned her chin away from Xellos before saying, "And, look where that got you. No lead and smelling bad."

Xellos was about to fire back when Amelia shouted, "Enough!"

Both of the group stopped their quarrel and looked at the young princess after her loud outburst that even got Gourry to look up. After all had gone silent Amelia inhaled before saying, "Now, what is this lead?"

Filia smiled, as if to get the last jab on Xellos, before saying, "I've heard rumors of a powerful sorceress that is gaining fame in the land of Freysa. She matches Lina's description. The only problem is she is calling herself by the name of Rose."

Amelia thought for a second before saying, "That is strange...someone that looks like Lina, and strong like Lina in the new world. Anything else?"

"Yes," Filia continued, "She has a companion by the name of Grey that is said to be a powerful shaman."

"And, what does this Grey person have to do with this," Xellos replied.

Filia smirked before replying, "Grey is a chimera made of stone."

Amelia's eyes grew wide as the connection was made, "But, their is only one chimera like that."

"So Zel is with her," came the unexpected voice of Gourry.

Everyone looked back to see Gourry smiling for the first time in a couple of months. He stood up before saying, "If Zel is there then we know that Lina is safe."

Amelia nodded before saying, "But, why is Zel there? Why are they using assumed names? Are they hiding from something?"

Filia shrugged before replying, "Not much is known about the two other than they are loyal to the king of Freysa and are powerful mages."

Amelia smiled before posing on the rock and pointing to the air, "Then for justice and friendship we will head to Freysa!"

* * *

The carriage continued down the road as the platoon of soldiers continued to march in step with the rolling box. Inside the two mages sat as they rolled down the road towards their destination. The seating arrangements inside the carriage had changed as now Grey sat on the backseat with Rose next to him. The red haired sorceress sat with her arm intertwined with Grey's as she laid her head on his shoulder. Rose breathed slowly as she enjoyed being close to Grey. She breathed in again to catch the earthy smell that was a part of Grey. Rose sighed before lowering her hand to Grey's hand and took hold. Rose squeezed Grey's hand before looking up at the chimera and saying, "Well, now the ride doesn't seem as bad."

Grey smirked as he looked down at Rose. He ran his free hand through her hair before saying, "The ride was never going to be the bad part of this job."

Rose lifted her head and looked at Grey before smiling and saying, "No matter what happens we'll get through it. We will make peace one way or another."

"I'm more worried about how they'll react to us. Seeing as how powerful mages and chimera are pretty much non-existent in this area of the world," Grey replied as brought his head down on to rest on top of Rose's head.

Rose smiled as she heard Grey inhale into her hair. She sighed as she stayed near and said, "I know...but we can't worry about that. We are here for Freysa and that's all that matters."

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to


	14. Peace Talks

**Zelgadis' Gambit**

**Chapter: 14**

**Peace Talks**

* * *

*Findel pops his head up wearing the handkerchief from the Gumby skits by Monty Python* "My brain hurts!" Man, I think this was the worse battle with writers block I have ever had. I started this right after then new year and I'm just now finishing this chapter. This is like the sixth rewrite of this chapter and I finally feel it is good enough to put out there. I'm sorry this took so long and will not blame everyone for throwing random household objects at me if you are that mad. Hopefully, that will not happen again and I'll be back on schedule.

* * *

It was early morning on the skirmish lines near the borders of Rand and Freysa. The night guards were being relieved of their posts as the sun began to crest over the hills. Most of the soldiers were outside of their tents taking care of weapons and armor before they were to line up for their meal. As the men of Freysa were tending to their equipment, there came a glint from over a far hill. The rear guard of the army scrambled to prepare in case this was some kind of trick. The sergeant of the squad pulled out a spy glass as he located the glint out on the hills. The glint was that of a carriage that was heading towards the front. As the sergeant continued to watch he saw the platoon of troops crest the hill as well with the Freysa standard leading them. The sergeant smiled before saying, "Stand down boys. The mages have arrived."

There were loud shouts of celebration from the rear guard that alerted the rest of the army that the advisors they had been waiting for had arrived. The shouts grew into a roar as more of the army joined in on the welcoming cry. Though the army had not seen the duo of Rose and Grey they had heard many stories from letters that were sent by family. The army had been kept abreast of the adventures of the two mages and now they were finally going to get a peek at the two. As the carriage came to the rear guard it came to a stop the accompanying platoon spilt to both sides of the vehicle before the commander stepped forward and announced, "By the power of the king of Freysa I present Lady Rose and Lord Grey."

The door to the carriage opened and out stepped Grey in his normal attire of grays. He stopped as his feet hit the ground and turned before offering his hand to the other occupant of the carriage. The slender, gloved hand of Rose took hold of Grey's before she appeared in the doorway of the carriage. Rose smiled as she stepped down to the ground and stood beside Grey. She waved as they began to walk towards the command tent in front of them. As the two continued to walk Rose smiled while saying, "Thank you for all of your hard work."

The two walked into the command tent where the general of the army was waiting. After the flap of the tent had closed behind them the general smiled. He was an older man with his hair starting to gray in places. "I hope you two will be able to send my men home," the general spoke as he took in the two advisors that had made a name for themselves.

Rose smiled before replying, "That is what we are here for. One way or another we will put an end to this."

Grey nodded before he produced a cloth that he tied over all of his face but his eyes. He then pulled his hood up before replying, "Yes, and hopefully once this is over peace can be restored to the countryside."

Rose looked at Grey before scowling and asking, "Why are you covering your face? No, one here has a problem with how you look."

Grey sighed while closing his eyes and replying, "I understand that but I doubt the nation of Rand has ever seen someone like me. If my visage turned the negotiations south then that would not go well."

Rose frowned at the idea before saying, "I understand," before grabbing Grey by the shirt and bringing him down to her eyes, "But, when we are done that thing is getting burned...do I make myself clear."

Grey gulped as he saw how much this move bothered his partner. He nodded before she let him go and the two turned back towards the old general as if nothing had happened. The old general smirked before turning and saying, "You kids today."

The general opened the flap to the tent and looked out over the battlefield. He smirked before saying, "Well, looks like the diplomats from Rand have arrived. You two should get going and by the time you are done we'll have a tent ready for you."

* * *

The two finished their march up to the meeting tent where the diplomats on each side where to meet. Grey pulled the flap back to allow Rose to enter before he entered behind her. The two walked up to a table to be met with two diplomats from the country of Rand. The groups looked at each other before the main diplomat for Rand stepped forward and said, "I am Rask, head advisor to the king of Rand. This is my associate Fairen."

Fairen nodded his head before coming forward and saying, "We welcome you though I must ask why is it that you conceal your features from us. This is not a good sign of openness."

Rose's face fell into a scowl and she moved forward about to launch into a tirade but Grey's hand covered her mouth. Rose looked back at her partner with annoyance before Grey replied, "First off, you launching into a harangue over a minor detail will not bode well for our negotiations. Second, I wear this mask because I am well aware that I am the only one of my kind in this land and did not know how you might have reacted. If you wish me to remove the mask then I shall."

Rask sat down at the table before replying, "No, if it aids you in the negotiations then it is not necessary for you to remove the mask. Now, if we can get down to business..."

* * *

Rose sighed as she flopped down on a large pillow inside a big tent that had been setup for her and Grey to use while they were in negotiations with Rand. She laid back as her brain felt like it wanted to revolt. They had made progress but they still had quite a way to go on the whole deal. "This is a lot more work than I thought it would be."

Grey smirked as he grabbed a plate of fruit and walked towards the pile of pillows that Rose had taken dominion over. He sat on the edge of the pillows before picking a grape and holding it to Rose's lips. "Well, not everything can be as easy as fighting bandits."

Rose smiled before taking the grape. After she finished she sat up and said, "If I remember correctly sometimes bandits are not that easy either."

Grey looked at Rose before returning, "The one time I get tagged and you're going give me grief about it."

Rose laughed lightly as she leaned on Grey's shoulder. She reached her left arm around his back until she took hold of him in a light embrace. "Now don't pout on me. I have to tease you every once in a while. Who else can keep your ego in check."

Grey leaned back slightly, though being careful not to lean his full weight onto his partner, before sighing and saying, "Either way...once we finish this we should have full reign to begin our hunt for who we really are."

Rose laid her chin on Grey's shoulder and sighed before saying, "I know...but..."

Grey turned his head to look at Rose out of the corner of his eye. He saw the anxiety on Rose's face as she looked back at him. Grey placed his right hand over Rose's before saying, "This is what we have wanted since the beginning what would make you hesitant about that now?"

Rose sighed as she turned her left hand and took hold of Grey's right and replied, "Well, just the way things have become between us. What if we find out the truth and we can't be together because of something we can't remember. What if we belong to others...or are enemies or something that that nature...," before she was quieted by Grey.

Grey turned towards Rose while not letting go of her hand. He smiled before saying, "It does not matter. I promise that I will not let anything in our past come between us."

Rose squeezed Grey's hand while replying, "But, we are only two people...what if we can't change what happens."

Grey came closer to Rose before saying, "As long as we are together there is nothing that we cannot accomplish," and then closed the gap and captured Rose's lips in a gentle kiss.

Rose sighed into the kiss as she brought her body close to Grey's while reaching behind him to fully embrace her lover. After a moment the two separated but continued to lean to where their foreheads still touched. Rose smiled, "It seems you've convinced me that we will have to overcome anything that confronts us."

"And, what changed your mind so quickly," Grey asked with a mischievous smirk on his face.

Rose brought her hands up to Grey's head while slowly running her finger on his hair, "Because, if I have to go without that kiss for long I might just destroy everything in my sight," before pulling him in for another kiss.

The two kissed for another moment before separating and Grey laid down on the pillows. Rose followed suit and laid down with her head finding a resting place on Grey's shoulder. The two laid there for a few minutes before brought his hand up and ran his fingers through Rose's hair. He heard Rose sigh has he continued his attention to her hair. Grey smiled as he could not be happier than to be with the woman he had grown to love over the short time they had been together. He sighed as he heard Rose's breath become steady. He looked down to see she had fallen asleep. He smiled before slowly wrapping his around the small sorceress and making himself comfortable. 'I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy Rose,' and with his last thought Grey drifted off with Rose in his warm embrace.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to


	15. Truth Revealed

**Zelgadis' Gambit**

**Chapter: 15**

**Truth Revealed**

* * *

Let's get the rest of the slayers group back in the fic.

* * *

It had taken a while but finally the group had made their way to the capital of Frey. Amelia smiled as they finally passed through the gates to the city. It was a large city, not as large as Sailoon, but quite impressive considering that the locals did not have the level of magic that the group was used to. The street laid out in an orderly fashion as shops and homes could be seen anywhere you looked. At the end of the city the castle could be seen towering above the buildings in all of its glory. Amelia sighed before thinking, 'Finally here. Now to get our friends back.'

Amelia and her group began to walk forward taking in the townsfolk as they went along. Most of the townsfolk would stop and wave as the strangers passed. The town guard watched the newcomers but did not bother them as they continued on. The group came to a small park to see small children running back and forth while playing their make believe games. Filia smiled as they continued on towards the castle. The city was such a nice place. The people here did not seem to have a problem bothering them at all. As they were about to leave the park area a small child shouted, "Fear me bandits for I am the great mage Grey!"

The group turned at the name to see the children playing what seemed to be a game of Rose and Grey verses bandits. The kids ran around playing while the group looked at each other before Xellos piped up and said, "Well, if Grey is our Zelgadis then he has become more flashy about how he presents himself if that is how the kids see him."

Filia huffed at the mazuko before saying, "Not necessarily. He could still be the same and the story is just getting overblown."

"If it is even them," Gourry piped in with his new sullen demeanor that he had adopted after Lina when missing.

Amelia held Gourry's hand before saying, "The only way we can before sure is to meet with them. And, according to Filia they are the king's advisors. So we have to get an audience with the king."

The group nodded before they looked towards the castle. As Amelia was about to begin walking she felt a tug on her cape. She looked behind her to see a young girl that looked to be no older than seven years. She had red hair, brown eyes, and her skin was freckled. She seemed to be the shy type as she clutched onto a doll in one hand and Amelia's cape with the other. Amelia smiled before saying, "Is there some you need," while kneeling down to the girl.

The girl looked at Amelia for a long minute, "Did...did you say that you knew Grey and Rose?"

Amelia smiled and replying, "We are not sure. Their descriptions sounds a lot like two of our friends that have been missing. We can't be sure until we meet with them."

About this time the rest of the group of kids came over before the boy that had been playing Grey asked, "Hey Melissa, are these people bothering you?"

The small girl looked at the boy she knew Devon and shook her head. She looked back at Amelia, the whole time not letting go of Amelia's cape, before saying, "They...they...they think they might know Rose and Grey."

A gasp arose from the kids before Devon moved closer and asked, "How do you think you know someone?"

"Well, when you only here rumors about the two it is hard to tell if they are who we think they are," Xellos replied as he appeared behind the two.

Melissa, seeming to understand what was next to her, squeaked and moved behind Amelia for protection. Devon turned and looked at the man while saying, "And, who do you think they are then?"

Xellos smirked as he leaned closer to the kid before saying, "Well, our friends but the longer we sit here the longer...," Xellos never got the finish his sentence as he was launched by Filia hitting him with her mace.

"Stop scaring the children you idiot," Filia shouted as she set the mace on her shoulder.

All the children in the group just stood there looking at Filia and the huge mace she carried. Their eyes grew to the size of dinner plates before Amelia called their attention back to her. "I'm sorry for how we might seem. But, we really are trying to figure out if the two you call Rose and Grey are actually our missing friends Lina and Zelgadis."

Amelia pulled two slips of paper out from her cloak and handed them to Melissa and Devon while asking, "Do they look like these two?"

Amelia had produced the pictures, and just the pictures, from the wanted posters that had been made of the two a while back. She watched as the two children looked over the pictures before both of their eyes grew. Melissa looked at Amelia and said, "This is Ms. Rose...her hair is styled differently and her outfit looks odd but this is her."

At that the groups demeanor brightened as they got their conformation that their friends were here. Amelia turned to Devon to see him turn and shout, "Guards!"

Amelia and Filia where shocked at the response of the child as a few guards came over. The guards stopped and asked, "Are you bothering these children?"

Devon reached up and handed the guard the picture. As the guard looked over the picture Devon announced, "They know who Rose and Grey are!"

The guard and the rest of the adults in the area stopped and stared at the newcomers. More guards came over as the group began to get a bit nervous. 'Oh lord...has Miss Lina pissed these people off too,' Amelia could not help but think as the group of guards surrounded them.

The guard with the picture looked at them before saying, "Someone go retrieve that guy that when flying."

As a few guards went to retrieve their target Amelia stood and asked, "What is going on? We haven't done anything wrong."

The guard kept the picture and said, "We are taking you to see the king. You know something about his advisors and he will want to know."

* * *

After about thirty minutes the group found themselves in the throne room in front of the king. The head guard had presented him with the picture of Zelgadis and the kings eyes had gotten large at the idea of someone having a picture of his advisor. The king looked at Amelia, who had taken the lead in this situation, and asked, "Who are you my dear?"

Amelia walked forward before drawing a breath and announcing, "I am Amelia Wil Telsa Sailoon, crowned princess of Sailoon and we have traveled here in search of two of our friends that have gone missing."

The king nodded while replying, "Well, it is an honor to have one of the Sailoon family in my court. As for your friends if I am to believe my eyes then Grey might fit the bill as your friend."

"Why is he going by the name Grey," Amelia began to address the thing that had confused the group, "He's name is Zelgadis Greywords, and yet he goes by an alias."

The king shrugged before looking at his personal guard and saying, "Send for the prince. He will be able to tell the story better than I."

The king continued as he looked back at Amelia and replied, "I'm not sure my dear. When we found them they were lost and could not remember who they were."

The groups eyes grew wide at this revelation behind the reason that their friend had not tried to get back to them. If the two had amnesia then that would explain everything. "But, how did they forget who they are," came Gourry's question.

The king was about to continue before another voice took over and said, "That is unknown," the prince continued as he walked towards the group, "When I found them they had no idea who they were much less where."

The group turned to the prince as he continued, "We contracted them to us and the only thing that asked in return was for us to help them find out who they were. Looks like our part of the bargain just walked in the door."

Amelia sighed before saying, "If it is not too much to ask we would like to see them."

The king shook his head and replied, "Regrettably, you are a week late. The two have gone off to the border as diplomats for the kingdom."

Most of the slayers group shuddered or sweat dropped at the idea. Zelgadis as a diplomat they could see but Lina was just not the type to negotiate for what she wanted or the type to keep quite and let Zelgadis handle the issue. Amelia cleared her throat and asked, "If it is not to bold of us we would request a place to stay until they return."

Both the king and prince smiled before the king chuckled and said, "Of course. You are our guest...we would be crazy to let you walk off now. So enjoy your time here and we will...," the king was cut short as a ball of white light floated into the room.

All watched as the ball floated down to the floor and formed into projections of Rose and Grey kneeling before the king, "My lord we have news to report," came Grey's voice as the projections looked up, "The talks are going well and we foresee them concluding within the week."

The king smiled brightly, "Excellent. This is a great day. First, we find people who believe they know your identities and the skirmish will soon come to an end."

Amelia and the group watched the projections and could not help but notice the change in their friends. The most glaring was that Zelgadis did not cover his face at all. In fact, the long time chimera seemed to be comfortable in his skin for the first time. The next fact was that Lina had done away with her outlandish clothes for something more ladylike. As well the usually load mouthed and impatient sorceress was very calm and quite. She seemed at home with letting Zelgadis take the lead which was a reverse of how the relationship usually went. As the news came through the projections stood quickly and, Rose as she called herself asked excitedly, "Someone might know who we are. We have so many questions."

The king nodded, "Yes, I will keep them here as my guest until your return. This is such a great day that I believe a ball is in order once you two are back home."

Grey, as the chimera was known, nodded, "Yes, indeed that will be prefect and will be a prefect backdrop for an announcement we would like to make."

Most eyes grew at that statement. Even the guards, supposed to stay stoic in their watch, could not help but look at each other in wonder. The projections began to fade as Grey said, "We will be home soon."

The king let out a large laugh before saying, "This is a time for celebration. All of you choose the prefect time to come to Freysa. Now, my son will show you to your rooms and I hope you enjoy your time with us."

The group nodded as they followed the prince's lead. In the back of the group Xellos smirked while thinking, 'Well, now I know what happened. I just have to find the how. According to Amelia Lina was after that Black Wolf follow when she disappeared. And, yet we find her with Zelgadis. I'm willing to bet the chimera is more involved than they think. This could be interesting.'

* * *

Dun, Dun, Dun...Things are getting interesting...and what could that announcement be about?

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to


	16. Bump in the Road

**Zelgadis' Gambit**

**Chapter: 16**

**Bump in the Road**

* * *

Time to continue with the fun.

* * *

Rose and Grey sat at the table across from Rask as the talks were start to come to a close. They both looked a bit worn from the experience and would be glad to be able to head back to Fresya as soon as possible. "Well, everything seems to be in order," Rask spoke up as if wrote down a few things, "We will hopefully be done soon."

It was at this moment that Fairen came back into the tent and walk up to Rask. He leaned down a whispered something into the head advisors ear. Rask stood quickly from his chair before turning and looking at the two and saying, "If you will excuse me I must speak with my associate."

Rose and Grey nodded before watching the two walk out of the tent. Rose turned to Grey and said, "Looks like something happened. And, seeing as how I don't hear the sounds of bedlam outside it happened back in Rand."

Grey nodded as he pulled his cloak down and began to listen. Rose smirked as her partners sensitive hearing went to work. 'At least no one can ever keep a secret from us,' Rose thought as she sat back and waited.

Outside the two were in a heated discussion. "How could this have happened? The princess should have had the best protection in the kingdom," Rask all but shouted.

"I know," Fairen replied, "But, she wish to go out amongst the people to lift their spirits and while in route her carriage was attacked."

"Do we know who it is that did this," Rask continued.

"It was Marden and his devil boys bandit group." answered Fairen.

"He has gotten bold," Rask thought, "What moved him to attack the princess?"

"It's reported that he has a new second with strange powers," Fairen began, "Powers that are reported to be on the same level as the two Fresya sent as diplomats."

Grey sat back and waited as the two came back inside. Rask was about to speak when he stopped dead in his tracks. He got his first good look at the man called Grey as his hood was down. The man had hair that looked to be made of steel and blue skin with rocks embedded into the his skin. Before, Rask could say anything Grey stood and said, "You don't have to explain. My hearing is rather sensitive and I've heard all of your conversation."

"You...," Fairen was about to blast at the man for eavesdropping but he was stopped by Rask.

"And, what do you plan to do with this information," Rask asked while eyeing the chimera.

Grey crossed his arms and replied, "I propose that you allow us to offer our services and rescue your princess. I'm sure this can strengthen the bound between our two countries if we aid you in your time of need."

The two Rand advisors and Rose looked at Grey before Rask coughed to clear the tension in the air before saying, "I would accept your proposal as long as you give me your word that the princess will not become your hostage once you have her."

It was at this point that Rose stood and glared at the two advisors before saying, "We are mages from the demon peninsula. If we had wanted to take over we would have. All we want is to end this skirmish so that the soldiers can come home and take over the bandit issue. This in turn will free us to begin our own goal which is to find out who we were before showing up here. There are people waiting, claiming to know us, the only thing we would want your princess for would be to end this."

Both advisors backed up a bit as the fire in Rose's eyes were enough to burn thing around her. Grey moved behind his partner before wrapping his arms around her and continuing, "As you can see we are not interested in changing world dynamics other than to end this war. Allow us to rescue her, guarantee that this will end the hostilities, and we will withdrawal after the task is done."

Rask nodded before saying, "I agree. If you return the princess unharmed then that will be more than enough to end this issue between nations."

Grey nodded before pulled Rose closer to him and watched as the two advisors from Rand retreated from the tent. Rose rolled her head back while looking at Grey and asked, "And, why did you decide to embrace me all of a sudden?"

Grey smirked while replying, "One, to keep you from lobbing a fireball at them. And, number two, do I really need a reason to embrace you?"

Rose smirked and enjoyed the embrace of Grey for a while before they withdrew to their own tent.

* * *

Two days later found Rose and Grey back in their carriage as they traveled down the road inside the country of Rand. Inside the carriage the normal riding configuration had changed. Instead of each sitting across from each other Grey sat on the back side of the carriage with Rose resting in his lap. Rose leaned back and rested her head on Grey's shoulder. Rose sighed before opening her eyes to see Grey had closed his eyes and was in his listening mode. She watched as his ears seemed to twitch at each sound that was around the carriage and could not help but think, 'I wonder how much he can actually hear?'

Rose smiled as she watched her partner keep his senses out for their safety. While traveling Rose never had to worry about her safety because of Grey's tremendous senses. 'Though I have had to worry about others safety if they got on Grey's bad side,' Rose smirked as she remembered how protective Grey was of her.

Rose giggled slightly at her whimsy to earn Grey opening one of his eyes and looking down. "And, what has you in such a good mood," he asked as the smile spread on his face.

Rose looked up at Grey before saying, "Nothing important. Just a little thought that peaked my humor that's all."

Grey smirked before running one of his hands through Rose's fiery, red locks. He watched as Rose closed her eyes and leaned into his caress. He heard the light sigh that escaped from her lips as his fingers ran slowly through the length of her hair. After, finishing his slight attention, Grey lowered his hand under Rose's chin before pulling up lightly. Rose opened her eyes and stared back at Grey as he said, "Well, at least one of us can laugh with the situation coming up."

Rose turned in Grey's lap and looked directly in his eyes before asking, "Then why did you suggest this if you are that troubled by it?"

Grey closed his eyes as he inhaled. He slowly opened his eyes while replying, "It feels like the right thing to do. If we are able to solve a lot of these two nations issue then they will not need us after we have regained our old lives."

Rose laid her cheek on Grey's shoulder as a small smile came to her face. "I don't know. Being the advisors to a king is not a bad gig. So I wouldn't say that it is a sure thing that were are going to disappear once we have our memories back."

"Maybe," Grey replied while running his hand across Rose's red hair.

Rose snuggled into Grey as they continued to ride down the road towards the middle of the country of Rand. It would only be a matter of days before they would go from this idyllic lifestyle to begin mages once again.

* * *

Another day had past and the two had finally come to the area that their search would begin. The carriage pulled up to an inn at the edge of town before the two occupants climbed out and onto the streets. Rose stretched as she was glad to be able to stand after the long day of travel. She turn to be met by Grey with his hood and mask up. Rose's eyes narrowed as she glared at the articles of clothing more so than her partner. "Why hasn't that thing been burned yet?," came Rose's irritated question.

Grey sighed as he expected that reaction from Rose. He put up his hands before replying, "As I keep explaining, these people are not used to my appearance, so this is a necessary thing until we are back home."

Rose huffed as she stomped into the inn with Grey in tow behind her. The two came to the front desk to be greeted by an older woman. She looked up and smiled at the two while saying, "Welcome. How many rooms do you require."

Grey walked forward and pulled out his coin purse before saying, "We just need one room. But, we might be here for a while. Is there a weekly rate?"

The lady nodded, "Yes, we have weekly rates. We also include rates for food as well as the option to reserve a private bath instead of the public one."

Grey smirked under his mask while looking at Rose from the corner of his eye. 'That will get her in a better mood,' he thought.

Grey produced a gold coin from the bag and handed it to the manager. "Will this be enough to start with?"

"Oh, yes sir," the manager nodded while accepting the coin.

"Then I would like to order your two best meals to our room and to reserve the private bath for an hour later tonight," Grey continued as he could tell by the manager's reaction that the gold was more than she was expecting.

Grey turned to Rose as the manager went about getting things ready for the two. Rose smirked at Grey but pointed at him, "I see what your doing. And, while that does help I can't guarantee that your mask will make it through the night."

Grey laughed and motioned for Rose to take his arm. Rose took hold of Grey before the both of them headed towards the room that had been prepared for them.

* * *

I know bit of a cliffy but the next chapter will start right were this one left off.

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to


	17. Commitment

**Zelgadis' Gambit**

**Chapter: 17**

**Commitment**

* * *

Back to our two favorite amnesia victims. Lemony warning (I've been in a lemon zone lately for some reason).

AN: I know this is late but what can I say, Diablo 3 ate my life this week.

* * *

The two sat at the small table in their room and enjoyed their meals. Room service had delivered in a much faster time than they had expected. So, now the two were enjoying a decent meal for the first time in a few weeks after being out on a battle field. Grey smiled as she watched Rose out of the corner of his eye. She had calmed down about him covering his face but that was to be expected once the food came around. Though Rose had tailored her eating to fit into the elegance of royalty she still ate much more than the normal woman of her size would have. In fact, once the first meal arrived Grey had paid for room service to make a second meal and bring it to them. They had delivered the second and now the two of them were peacefully eating. Grey took another bite of food while continuing to watch his partner before her eyes caught his. Rose swallowed her food before asking, "What?"

Grey repeated her action before saying, "Nothing. Just glad to see your happy with the food."

Rose smirked mischievously before replying, "Or is it your just glad I'm not still mad with you?"

Grey chuckled for a moment before saying, "I guess you found me out."

"I still don't like that you are going to wear that thing while we are in this country," Rose shot back, "But, I can see your point."

Grey smirked as Rose began to eat again. He followed suit and continued to eat as well. The two sat in silence as they enjoyed their meal. After another few moments of silence there came a knock at the door. Grey turned and answered, "Who is it."

The voice of the owner came through the door and announced, "The private bath is ready when you are ready."

"Thank you," Grey replied.

Grey turned back to see Rose was finishing up her meal. He smirked before saying, "Well, the bath is ready whenever you are."

Rose looked at Grey before saying, "And, what about you? Aren't you coming with me?"

Grey almost choked on his food at the question. He had not been expecting Rose to even suggest that they were going together. He swallowed before looking up and beginning to blush. He looked down at the table before saying, "I...I...I mainly requested the bath for you to relax."

Rose blushed at Grey's reaction while looking down. She laid her right hand over her left and played with the piece of jewelry that was on her finger. She stumbled over her words since she began to think about what she had asked due to Grey's reaction. "I...I...just thought we were both going to go together. I mean...I wasn't meaning anything more than to bathe."

Grey took a moment before he looked back over to Rose. He could see that she was embarrassed but there was something else there. There was a look in her eyes that told him she was worried about something. He sighed and stood up before walking over to her. Grey stopped next to Rose and lowered his hand to her. As Rose looked up at him, he smiled and said, "Come on. Let's go to the bath."

Rose smiled, blush still present on her face, and reached out for his hand. Grey helped Rose to her feet and the two walked hand in hand down the hall to the private bath.

* * *

A few minutes late found the two in the private bath of the inn. They both stood there not sure how to proceed. The private bath was a decent sized room that looked to be craved out of stone. The floor was more towards cobblestone with a decent size tub cut out of it in the middle of the room. The tub was round and full of hot water that was feed by a natural spring that was out back of the inn. Inside the tube had a bench carved into it for the occupants to be able to relax while not going under the water. It was in this low-lit room that the two just stood not sure how to proceed. Both stood there with red staining their faces looking down at the tub in the floor. It was after a moment that Grey cleared his throat, to also clear the tension in the air, before saying, "Why don't I turn around and let you undress and get in."

Rose nodded before saying, "That's fine," not able to keep the blush from her face.

Grey turned around and waited as Rose began to undress. Much to Grey's chagrin, though he could keep himself from looking, he could not turn off his hearing. He first heard Rose pull off and set down something metallic. After that her heard the moment of cloth as he could tell by the sound and shortness of it that Rose had more than likely taken off her gloves. It went silent for a moment before he heard the ruffling of cloth again. This time it was more than likely her robe that was coming off. Grey's blush grew as his mind was going wild with images of what his ears were picking up. He could image Rose taking off her clothing and he was trying as hard as he could to keep his mind in control. As he restrain his mind from running wild he crossed his arms and grabbed his sleeves while clenching onto the cloth. Grey kept his eyes focus on a lamp in the corner of the room while saying to himself, 'Don't go overboard. It's just taking a bath that's all it is.'

Rose finished taking off her robe and setting it to the side. She stood back up and was about to begin to take off her undergarments when she glanced back at Grey. She saw he was still facing the opposite direction but could tell by his body language that he was having trouble. Her blush intensified but the doubt in her mind that was going away. She had been worried that Grey was losing interest in her. The jewelry on her finger should have told her that was not the truth, but she still have that small doubt in her mind. Now that she could tell Grey was having issues with just hearing her undress she felt more confident. She finished undressing before lowering herself into the water. She got herself comfortable before calling, "Okay, your turn."

Grey jumped at the sound of Rose's voice and had to take a moment before he could answer. Said moment was extended when he could hear Rose snicker at his reaction. He turned and glanced at her, blush still present on his face, before asking, "What is so funny?"

Rose snickered, though her blush had not died down, and responded, "You. You're wound up pretty good if my voice causes that reaction."

Grey cleared his throat before saying, "Well, I guess I should begin," as he began to take off his belt.

It seemed like he realized something and looked up to see Rose's eyes where on him. He looked away before asking, "Would you mind, looking away for a moment?"

Rose jumped a bit at being caught watching him but she complied with his request. She sighed to herself and thought, 'He caught me. I have to get him to be a bit more aggressive.'

Rose could not help but want to watch. She loved Grey with everything she was and she wanted to know and see everything about him, but she did not want to make him uncomfortable. At the same time she knew that it would take some time. As Rose waited she knew that she needed to go slow. While she was very up front and outgoing about most things she knew that Grey was more reserved. He would always want to make sure that he took things slowly. As she thought about how to proceed she could not help but turn her eyes back to Grey. She watched as he pulled his shirt off and could not help but marvel at him. He was slim but had a nice build. She watched as he laid the shirt down and could not help but notice how the pebbles on his skin seemed to catch the light of the lanterns. Rose smiled as she watched Grey stand back up and began to lose his pants. Right before Grey was about to drop his pants he stopped and turn back towards the bath to see Rose looking off to the side. Rose cursed in her head, 'Damnit, don't worry about it.'

Grey finished placing his pants with the rest of his clothes. He took one look back because he had this strong sense that he was being watched. He could see that Rose was waiting and looking off to the side like she had been. Grey could not shake the feeling he was being watched and it made him feel odd. He finished undressing before slowly making his way towards the tub. He slowly lowered himself into the water and sat on the bench. He sighed before he looked at Rose and asked, "Is it warm enough for you?"

Rose turned and nodded before a mischievous smile grew on her face. She steeled herself and brought up all her courage and stood up. Rose watched as Grey quickly turned his head, not wanting to embarrass her. Rose walked up to Grey before lowering her hands to his face. She cupped his cheeks before turning his head towards her. She smiled as Grey tried no to look. Rose sighed before saying, "Grey look at me," and after he looked up at her she continued, "If I didn't want you to look I would have come by myself."

Grey looked at Rose as she smiled down at him. As he looked at her he could not help but let his eyes wander. The droplets of water that clung to her skin shone in the low light of the room. His eyes went lower until they came upon her chest. He stared at her small breast as the water slowly gathered before falling off her body. He was transfixed on her and just barely heard Rose's voice say, "You can touch them if you want."

Grey's head shot up and looked at Rose. The young girl had a blush on her cheeks but she was not turning from him. She ran her hand on his cheeks before running one through the back of his hair. Rose lowered her head before saying, "You can touch anything you want," before taking possession of his lips.

Grey closed his eyes as he felt Rose's lips press against his own. As the two continued Grey reached up and wrapped his arms around Rose's shoulders. He breathed in to be greeted by the faint scent of what was left of Rose's perfume. A scent of wildflowers that she carried with her from day to day. As Grey continued to enjoy the moment he felt Rose's soft tongue run along his lips. Grey allowed Rose entrance and the two meet as the kiss continued. Rose slowly made her way into Grey's lap before the two separated. Rose smiled as she rested her head against Grey's before looking him in the eyes. As both looked at each other Rose slid up Grey's lap until her center rubbed up against him. Both closed their eyes and let off a moan before Grey said, "Rose...I.."

Rose pressed her index finger against Grey's lips before hushing him. She smiled before saying, "I know we agree to not before the day, but your little agreement is making me wait longer."

Grey smiled before bringing his arms around her waist and replied, "I'm sorry about that. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Rose slid up against Grey's lower half again, which elicited airy moans from the two, before Rose smirked, "Well, if I can't have that...how about a substitute?"

Grey understood what his partner was asking as he slowly ran his right hand down Rose's back and over her hip. He smiled as Rose let off sighs as his hand crawled over her body. As Grey's hand got to just above her core he stopped for a moment just to hear Rose grunt in protest. Grey smirked before running his fingers down to Rose's center. He slowly ran his fingers over her as he looked to pleasure Rose however he could. As Rose gasped and moaned she pulled her body close to Grey. She pulled her hand towards her to bring Grey's head to her chest before she moaned out, "More...I want more."

Grey went with Rose's pull as he continued to run his fingers against her. As his head drew close Grey began to kiss one of Rose's breast. Grey ran his lips over the nipple as he began to tease with his tongue as well. Grey could not help but smile against Rose's breast as he heard her moans increase in volume. At that moment Grey decided to give Rose more pleasure. He ran his fingers down before slowly curling his middle finger and pushing inside Rose's core. He heard Rose almost scream as he began to pump his finger back and forth. Grey began to speed up the moment of his tongue on Rose's nipple as he continued to pleasure her. "Grey...I...I," Rose could barley voice herself as the pleasure ran up her body.

Grey felt Rose's legs tighten around him as he continued. Grey continued to increase his attentions by adding his index finger with his middle. Rose groan as she laid her head against Grey's shoulder as the pleasure continued to shot through her body. Grey smirked as he thought, 'This should help get her over,' before he lightly bit down on her breast. Rose moaned loudly as the pleasure was too much. She clenched her legs around Grey as she rolled her head back in the climax that she was looking for. Both occupants panted heavily as they recovered from their fling. Grey looked over to see Rose resting on his shoulder with her eyes closed. He smiled before asking, "Was that enough to make up for your wait?"

Rose rolled her head on Grey's should before opening her eyes. As Rose stared at her lover she smiled and said, "Of course."

Rose moved closer to Grey before kissing him lightly. After the two separated Rose giggled and replied, "Of course...I can always wait for you."

The two snuggled close and enjoyed the rest of the time in the bath in the arms of the one they loved.


	18. Trail of Bandits

**Zelgadis' Gambit**

**Chapter: 18**

**Trail of Bandits**

* * *

Back to what I was doing.

A/N: I know I need to stop disappearing but sometimes I just lose the inspiration/want to write. I'm sorry for the long wait. I will not blame you if you start throwing shoes, plates, other cutlery, or even the kitchen sink.

* * *

Light shone through the window in the inn room. The sliver of light slowly crawled its way across the floor as it made way towards the bed. After another ten minutes the light finished its travel across the wooden planks to land right on the face of one Rose. The young mage groaned as she pulled the blanket over her face. She sighed as she began to doze back to sleep. After a few moments though she grew uncomfortable with the heat and poked her head back out to be met with the sun again. Rose cracked an eye to glare at the offending ball of fire but stopped as she felt something tightened around her waist. Rose looked down, as the morning haze began to clear, and saw Grey's arm around her. She smiled as she calmed down and snuggled back into Grey. Rose sighed as she remembered the night before. 'We messed around a bit...but nothing beyond what we had agreed,' Rose thought as she played with the ring on her finger again.

Rose could not help it but the small piece of unassuming jewelry was her most prized possession. The moment Grey had presented her with the ring was the happiest moment of her life, 'Well, that I can remember,' Rose thought as she ran her fingers along Grey's arm.

Rose stopped at his elbow and wrapped her fingers around as she just enjoyed the feeling of laying there with Grey right behind her. After a few moments she heard Grey stir and felt him lean forward to sink his face into the nape of her neck. Rose sighed as she felt Grey kiss her neck before she heard him ask, "Up already?"

Rose smiled as she moved her arm back to wrap around Grey's head. She slowly ran her fingers across his hair before saying, "The sun decided it was time."

Grey smiled as his arm slowly moved up Rose's body as she replied, "Well that doesn't mean we have to get out of the bed yet."

Rose sighed before slowly rolling over to lay flat on her back and looked at Grey through the corner of her eyes. She smiled before saying, "But, we can't just waste the whole day in bed. We have to start tracking down those bandits, return their little princess, and then we can set aside a full day to ourselves."

Grey smirked as he ran his fingers through Rose's hair before replying, "I suppose your right," before slowly sitting up.

Rose watched as Grey sat up and could not help but stare at his unclothed body. As Grey moved to get out of bed Rose continued to watch as he stood up. Rose playfully looked away as Grey looked back at her before he responded, "Come on now. I can't be the only one getting up if we have to get going."

Rose sighed before copying Grey's movements and saying, "I know..."

* * *

Midday found the two back in the carriage that they were using to travel across the wilderness to the town that the princess was last seen. As the carriage continued Grey sat across from Rose with his eyes closed. Rose watched as Grey tried to sense anything that might help as they drew closer. 'I know he is trying to get this done faster but I would have preferred him to sit with me instead of this,' Rose thought as she could not help but want to keep Grey's attention to herself.

The ride continued on and every once in a while Grey would crack an eye and look at Rose. He could see that she was bored and wanted him to talk with her but he was trying to see if he could pick up anything as they drew closer. Grey sighed before saying, "I'm sorry to leave you without a conversation partner but I'm hoping that I can find something to lead us in the right direction."

Rose looked at Grey and frowned. She did not want to make Grey feel bad. That was not her intention at all, but she could not help her boredom. Rose stood up and slowly moved towards Grey. As she got right in front of Grey he opened his eyes, as if knowing she was there, and looked at her. Rose smiled before wrapping her arms around Grey in a light embrace. She stayed there for a moment before backing away and saying, "Don't worry about it. You'll just have to make up for it later."

Grey smirked as he watched Rose go back to her seat. He closed his eyes and went back to the task at hand. 'At least she is understanding,' Grey thought as he continued to get any hints from his senses.

Rose sighed and went back to watching the scenery go by as the carriage continued down the road. After about another hour the carriage crested a hill and Rose could see the town that they were looking for. She smiled before turning and saying, "Looks like we are here."

Grey opened his eyes and looked out onto the town. He scanned the area he could see before commenting, "And, not a single hint as to what happened. Either they are real good or this happened quite a while ago."

Rose smiled before getting up and moving over to sit with Grey now that he was done with trying to catch a scent or a sound. Rose sat down right next to Grey before leaning over an laying her head on his shoulder. Rose breathed in, enjoying the scent that Grey carried, before letting out a sigh and saying, "Well, it is about time to start working."

Grey nodded as he brought his arm around Rose and embraced her. He lowered his head to rest on her own before replying, "Yes, but the harder we work the quicker we can finish this."

The two of them stayed in that position as she carriage continued into the town where they would begin their hunt for the missing princess.

* * *

The townsfolk of Zer where going about their normal morning routine of preparing for the day. The area was a farming community and not much ever happened there. So it was to the villagers surprise when they saw a ornate carriage, flying a small Freysain flag, coming towards the village. What few people that consisted of the town guard gathered at the front of the village as they were concerned it might be an attack. The entire village watched as the carriage came to the front of the village before stopping. The man driving the carriage just sat in his seat as watched the villagers as the door to the carriage opened.

Out from the carriage stepped a man dressed in browns and greens that looked like he belonged in a forest and not in the front of Zer. On his belt hung a gold hilted sword but he made no move towards the sword. His face was covered, first by the low hood, and second by the mask that was over his face. The only part of him that the village could really pin down was the brilliant sapphire blue eyes that looked over the village before turning back to the carriage. The man extended his hand for it to be taken by another covered in a white glove. The village watched as a young woman step out of the carriage and continued to hold onto the masked man's hand. She was a bit shorter then him, just barely coming above his shoulders, but was dressed completely opposite. While the man was dressed in the clothes of a woodsman the woman was in garb that denoted some sort of nobility. She wore a robe that was purple and looked like crushed velvet with patterns of a rose stitched throughout the article. Her belt was plain, but upon it rested a small rapier, and was held up with a large jewel. The black cloak she wore was held around her by a matching jewel as well as two more at her wrist. Her hands were covered with white, elbow length, gloves that were not special like the rest of the outfit. The two glanced at each other before they looked at the small band of town guard. The man stepped forward and said, "We are Rose and Grey. Advisors to the king of Freysa. As part of a peace treaty we have been sent her to find the missing princess. Last we heard she was taken from here."

The small crowd stirred and began to mumble amongst itself for a moment before one of the guard came forward. He was older, looking to be in his fifties as the gray hair upon his head was telling, and from the look of his armor one could tell he had been in the army. The captain spoke before saying, "Regrettably that is true. Even the combined strength of my town guard and her personal escort were not enough to fight off Marden's boys."

This time the girl stepped forward and asked, "Do you know where they make their camp?"

The man looked at the girl and could see she was dress in a manner of a noble. He sighed, thinking to himself, 'Here we go. Another foolish noble that doesn't understand how powerful Marden's gang is.'

The captain looked at the girl a moment longer before saying, "Normally they stay on the move. You would need a good tracking dog to keep up," before stopping and asking, "Young lady are you aware of how powerful they are. This is no game."

Rose cocked an eye at the old name. She was about to respond when Grey began to step forward. Rose reached out and caught Grey's arm and waited for him to look back. When she caught eyes with him she could see the anger in his eyes. Rose smirked before saying lowly, "I can take care of this."

Rose stepped forward and smirked at the old captain before replying, "I've heard stories of them yes. But, I think the correct question is do they know how powerful I am?"

Before the captain could respond he had to take a step back as a ball of fire erupted above the young lady's hand. The whole gathering let out a loud gasp as this was the first time any of them had ever since magic. The captain smiled before saying, "I apologize. I did not know that Freysa had aquired a mage from the demon peninsula. I have seen your people's magic and cannot dispute its power."

Rose smiled as she let the fireball dissipate and was about to remark back when Grey spoke, "Now that you understand. If you could provide the direction the bandits went?"

The captain nodded before pointing in the west. He sighed before saying, "They headed towards the western mountain range. They probably look to take advantage of the caves in the area."

Grey nodded as he turned and began to walk towards the carriage. Rose fell in step with Grey and began to walk in pace. As the two were about to board the carriage the captain moved forward and said, "Wait!"

Rose stopped and said, "Are you still not convinced that we can take care of them?"

"No," the old man replied before finishing, "The reason they are so strong...the reason they won...is because they have a man from the peninsula as well."

* * *

I know cliff hanger but I still have to be a little bit evil


End file.
